La Teoria de la Nueva Generación
by AngelicaM17
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de nuestros queridos personajes doce años despues del final.
1. Capitulo I

**CAPÍTULO I:**

A pesar de que todo el mundo diría locontrario, Kathleen era dueña de una gran inteligencia gracias a Leonard, supadre, y era muy común encontrarla leyendo, principalmente comics.

Sin embargo, la rubia decidió nodemostrar su inteligencia en el colegio debido a que en la primaria, ella y susprimos habían tenido una muy mala experiencia gracias a esta.

Para ella el año más duro del colegio había sido el anterior, ya que sus tíos,Sheldon y Amy, se fueron a vivir a Texas junto con sus hijos Elliot y Luke.

Este último había sido desde siempresu mejor amigo y confidente. Luke se encargaba de hacerle la vida en el colegiomás fácil. Por esta razón es que su partida le costó tanto, y por esta mismarazón se alegró tato al enterarse que Luke volvería para superar juntos lasecundaria.

Ese día, Bernadette, Howard y sus dos hijos se encontrabanen el apartamento de Leonard y Penny para recibir a Sheldon y Amy. Raj y Anu noasistieron debido a que estaban de viaje en India.

\- Va a ser genial volver a ver a Elliot y Luke- afirmó Katie sentándose al ladode sus padres.

\- Seguro, sobre todo a Luke- rió Neil junto con su hermana Halley.

Unos minutos después, se escucharonlos tres toques clásicos de Sheldon, por lo que todos fueron a la puerta arecibirlos. A penas los vieron, comenzaron las escenas de abrazos, paradescontento de Sheldon.

\- Qué bueno que volviste!- exclamó con alegría Neil abrazando a Luke- Se teextrañaba en el colegio.

\- A mi también me alegra volverlos a ver- afirmó sonriendo el castaño- Porcierto, ¿Dónde está Katie?

A modo de respuesta, la joven de ojosverdes tocó el hombro de Luke para llamar su atención. Al voltear a verla, eljoven se quedó anonadado.

\- ¡Wow Katie!- exclamó- Te ves... Genial.

\- Bueno,vos tampoco estas nada mal- rió

Al ver la tierna escena, Penny fue conLeonard y le habló en susurros.

\- ¿Crees que pase algo entre estos dos?- le preguntó curiosa.

\- Nah... O eso espero- dijo lo último aún más bajo, más para sí mismo que paraPenny.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, loschicos caminaban por el pasillo con Katie por delante. Tardaban bastante enllegar a su salón por lo enorme del lugar, no por nada era una de las escuelassecundarias más prestigiosas de Pasadena.

La caminata por el pasillo, concasilleros a ambos lados, se hacía más amena debido a la charla de los primos.

\- ¿Que se siente volver al colegio de Pasadena luego de un año en Texas?-Preguntó Neil a los chicos.

\- Sigo siendo más inteligente que todos aquí así que... Igual de aburrido quesiempre- Contestó sincero Elliot.

Katie rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Luke.

\- ¿Y vos?- preguntó sonriente la rubia.

\- Me alegra volver a venir con ustedes al colegio, me sentía bastante soloallá.

\- Aww- exclamó Katie dándole un abrazo.

\- Viviste lo que hubiera vivido yo si no les permitían saltarse el último añode la primaria.

Neil era un año mayor que Elliot, Luke y Katie, pero debido a sus altísimas notas, ese colegio y el de Texas permitieron quepasaran directamente a secundaria sin hacer sexto año de primaria, lo que los niveló con Neil.

Al llegar a su casillero, Katie loabrió para guardar unos libros y al cerrarlo se encontró con Derek reclinado enel casillero de al lado. El joven había invitado a salir a Katie en diversasocaciones, pero está siempre se negaba.

\- Buenos días linda- le sonrió el rubio.

\- Buenos días Derek- respondió cortante.

\- ¿Como está mi chica?- sonrió petulante el joven.

\- No soy tu chica- afirmó con ira la rubia,

\- ¡Si no es tu chica!- exclamó Luke sin pensar, provocando las miradasextrañadas de Katie y Derek.

\- Como sea- volvió a mirar a la joven- Vas a necesitar un compañero para eltrabajo de química y soy bastante bueno...

\- Si tengo a estar con alguien en el trabajo de química va a ser con alguno de mis primos, no con vos. ¿No chicos?

\- Bueno...- vacilaron los tres jóvenes.

La rubia los miró irritada a lo que los chicos solo se miraron entre sí.

Penny y Leonard merendaban tranquilamente en la Isla de la cocina de su apartamento cuando una enojadaKatie entró con un preocupado Luke.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la rubia con rabia.

\- ¿Que pasó?- Indagó Leonard parándose.

\- Tenemos un trabajo de química en parejas y NINGUNO de mis primos quiso estar conmigo.

\- Yo estoy con vos- le recordó Luke.

\- ¡Porque perdiste en piedra, papel o tijeras!- afirmó enojada- ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes quiso estar conmigo?

\- No es eso Katie...

La joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Soy igual de inteligente que todos ustedes, si ese era su miedo.

\- Bueno...- Comenzó a decir el castaño.

\- ¿Bueno que? Mi padre es físico y al igual que ustedes lo heredé de él.

\- Eso en realidad no está garantizado...- Vaciló rascándose la nuca algonervioso.

\- ¿Ósea que me estás diciendo tonta?- siguió interrogando Katie aún másenojada.

\- No no... Yo...

\- Ya está Luke, vamos a hacer la tarea así te libras de mí más rápido- lointerrumpió decepcionada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Luke suspiró y volteó a ver a Penny y Leonard, quienes volvieron a su meriendacomo si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

En el departamento de abajo, que ahora era el apartamento de Sheldon y Amy ya que el anterior no teníasuficientes habitaciones, Elliot y Neil comenzaban con su trabajo en la sala. Neil estaba recostado en el sillón mientras Elliot estaba arrodillado en el piso viendo unos papeles que estaban en la mesa ratona.

\- La verdad es que siento algo de pena por Katie- confesó Neil mirando sucelular.

\- ¿Por?- Cuestionó curioso el castaño.

\- Bueno, el echo de vernos competir por no estar con ella pudo haberla lastimado.

\- Interesante- Analizó el joven- Te preocupa herirla pero sin embargo notrataste de evitarlo estando con ella en el trabajo.

\- Siento empatía por ella pero no soy un tonto- afirmó Neil- En fin, ¿seguimoscon esto?

\- ¿Seguimos? Querrás decir sigo, vos no estás haciendo nada.

\- ¿Que? ¡Yo estoy haciendo muchas cosas!- se defendió el castaño parándose.

\- Tenes razón me corrijo, no estás haciendo nada productivo.

Neil lo miró con rabia y tomó lospapeles de la mesa ratona.

\- ¡Estos cálculos los hice yo por si te olvidas!- Se defendió el castaño.

-Bueno, felicidades por haber echo menos de la cuarta parte del trabajo,¿Feliz?- se cruzó de brazos Elliot.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no seas capaz de reconocer el trabajo de los demás!-exclamó enojado.

\- Lo hago, cuando vale la pena.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?!¡Estoy harto de que no valores nada de lo que hago! Propongo que cada quien haga su experimento y entreguemos el que mejor salga.

\- Me parece bien- Sonrió el castaño y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Katie observaba aburrida, reclinada en la isla de la cocina, como Luke mezclaba agua junto con una de las sustancias dadas por la profesora.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal- afirmó la rubia- Esa sustancia nunca va dar lareacción que esperamos.

\- Katie, se lo que hago.

\- Pero...

\- Katie, por favor- la interrumpió.

Al mezclar los dos líquidos en unenvase, una reacción parecía empezar, formando una sonrisa victoriosa en elrostro de Luke, pero al instante la reacción se detuvo, cambiando la sonrisa devictoria a los labios de Katie.

La joven tomó otra de las sustancias y la añadió a la mezcla, para seguidamente añadir un poco más de agua.

\- Katie, si yo no pude hacerlo no creo que...

Antes de que Luke pudiera seguir, la reacción esperada comenzó, Katie lo miró sonriendo y corrigió los cálculos deLuke, asombrando al castaño que se quedó sin palabras al verlos resueltos tanrápido.

\- ¡Wow! Katie yo...

\- "¿Lo siento y nunca debí haber dudado de vos?" –Terminó la oración- Tranquilo, lo entiendo...

\- Si yo... Sabía que tenias buenas notas pero... No pensé que además de linda fueras tan inteligente- dijo casi sin pensar aun viendo los cálculos de lajoven.

\- Bueno... Espera, ¿Crees que soy linda?

\- ¡No!... Digo... Si... Pero...- Intentó contestar Luke muy nervioso.

Katie solo rió y posó una mano en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, te entiendo- Sonrió- Terminemos esto.

El joven suspiró aliviado y la siguió.

Una semana después de que los chicos entregaran sus proyectos a la profesora de química Lucy Adams, esta se los repartió, pasando por todo el salón, que era de un tamaño considerable ya quedebía albergar a treinta alumnos por clase.

\- ¡Solo un ocho! Pero... ¿Como?- se indignó Elliot.

\- Su trabajo estaba algo confuso señor Cooper, me temo que no pude ponerle más nota.

La profesora siguió su camino y Elliot volvió a mirar con cierta rabia el papel para luego mirar a Neil, que se encontraba sentado en el pupitre de su izquierda, con la misma mirada.

\- ¡Esto pasó por tu tonta idea de hacer dos trabajos, y por tu segunda idea dejuntarlos al ver que no llegábamos a terminar el análisis!

\- ¡No, esto pasó porque vos no sabes reconocer el trabajo de los demás!- se defendió el castaño.

\- Si ayuda- interrumpió Luke, que se sentaba detrás de Neil- Ambos son unos tontos.

Elliot y Neil se miraron y no dijeron más nada.

\- Felicidades chicos- Felicitó la profesora a Luke y a Katie que estaba a su derecha, detrás de Elliot- Fueron la nota más alta.

\- ¡¿Que!?- exclamaron los cuatro chicos al unísono sorprendidos.

Katie tomó la hoja y observó el diez con orgullo.

\- Felicidades- le tocó el hombro Luke- Es más que nada mérito tuyo.

\- Gracias Luke- lo abrazó.

\- Presumidos- negó Elliot y volteó.

Luego de la escuela, Luke , Elliot yNeil fueron a pasar el rato al apartamento de Katie como solían hacer.

\- Kathleen, hay algo que no entiendo- Comenzó a interrogar Elliot mientras Katie preparaba cuatro tazas de cafécon leche- Nosotros hablamos todo el tiempo de física y cosas por el estilo connuestros padres, si siempre entendiste, ¿Por qué nunca acotaste nada?

\- Si Kathleen, ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Leonard con un tono burlón a lo que Katie rió.

\- No lo sé, supongo que me acostumbre a no hablar sobre esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué? Se nota que te gusta y sos muy buena es... Es como un don- afirmó Luke.

\- Si bueno para el resto de personas en la primaria no era un don y para elresto de las personas en la secundaria tampoco lo es- explicó tomando su taza ysentándose al lado de su padre en el sillón.

\- Wow- exclamó Luke sorprendido- No... No sabía que te importara lo que decían,no lo parecía.

Desde siempre, Katie había sido la más segura del grupo y parecíano dejarse llevar por los absurdos comentarios del resto, por ese motivo, ladeclaración tomó por sorpresa a todos.

\- Bueno... Supongo que si, me importa es decir, vos sabes lo horrible que fuela primaria y... No quería seguir pasando por eso- confesó recordando.

\- Katie no deberías dejarte llevar por esas cosas, son gente frustrada que sólo logra sentirse mejor molestando a otras personas- Afirmó Leonard rodeándola conel brazo.

\- Tiene razón, si de verdad te gusta, no hay razón para que lo ocultes, ¿Si?

\- Gracias chicos, lo... Lo voy a... Tener en cuenta- sonrió falsamente dándoleun sorbo a su taza- Iagh, Se me olvido ponerle azúcar a mi café con leche.

\- No solo al tuyo- dijo haciendo una mueca Neil y apartando la taza.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, los tres chicos estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre del comedor cuando Katie llegó a sentarse.

\- Hola chicos- Sonrió la rubia- ¿Se enteraron lo del baile?

\- ¿Que baile?- cuestionó intrigado Neil.

\- Ehm... El baile de inicio que todos los años se le hace a los de primer año-contestó emocionada.

\- Agh, otra tradición torpe y sin sentido- Exclamó negando Elliot.

\- Y ahí va, Elliot el rey de la diversión- rió Luke con los demás.

\- Gracias Luke, es decir, se que soy divertido pero el que lo reconozcan es...Espera... ¿Fue sarcasmo verdad?

\- Sip.

\- Aww- exclamó y siguió comiendo sus sanguches.

Los demás se miraron y sonrieron,también volviendo a la comida.


	2. Capitulo II

A la mañana siguiente, en el colegio, Luke sacaba algo de su casillero mientras Elliot, a su lado, leía un libro, debido a sus apellidos, sus casilleros estaban juntos. En ese momento, Neil se les acercó junto con Halley.

\- Hey, falta poco para su baile- sonrió la joven acomodando su pelo rubio oscuro- ¿Ya saben con quién van a ir?

\- Bueno la verdad es que...- Comenzó a decir Luke, pero fue interrumpido por Katie.

\- Hola chicos-saludó alegre la joven- ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Luke nos iba a decir con quien quiere ir al baile- contestó sonriendo pícara Halley.

\- Uuh, ¿Con quién?

\- Ehm...- empezó a pensar que responder- La verdad es que... No lo tengo pensado.

\- Tranquilo, yo tampoco, pero deberíamos apurarnos.

Al sonar el timbre, Halley se fue a su salón y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado para ir al suyo.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que Derek estaba en la puerta, buscando a alguien con sus bellos ojos color miel.

\- Katie Hoftadter, la chica con la que quería hablar.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto desinteresada la joven.

\- Me imagino que sabrás que en algunos días es el baile.

\- Si lo sé...

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo- sonrió confiado.

Tanto Katie como Luke detrás de ella lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad?- rodó los ojos la rubia.

\- Piénsalo, sería solo una noche, te prometo que vamos a pasarla bien, ¿Si?

\- ¿Porque el jugador más valioso del equipo de basquetbol me pide a mí para ir al baile? ¿Sabías que hay cientos de chicas verdad?- interrogó extrañada.

\- Si- Vaciló- Pero sabes que siempre me sentí atraído por vos, te gusta la química, sos linda, me gustaría ir con vos.

\- Bueno pero por desgracia no creo que ella...

\- Si- respondió Katie interrumpiendo a Luke- Si voy a ir al baile con vos.

\- Cool, después hablamos para acordar la hora- sonrió como un ganador y entró al salón.

Neil y Elliot también entraron, pero cuando Katie se dispuso a hacerlo, Luke la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Exclamó el joven mirándola directamente con sus ojos color avellana- ¿En serio vas a ir al baile con Derek Brown?

\- Bueno, no veo que nadie más me allá invitado, además, no puede ser tan malo- Alzó los hombros la rubia.

\- ¡¿Y basándote solo en eso vas a salir con el?!

\- ¡Hey! Calma, es solo una noche.

\- Lo siento es que la decisión me parece algo tonta- afirmó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Bueno pues yo no necesito a NADIE que me diga con quien voy o no voy al baile!- afirmó con enojo para después entrar al salón.

Por la noche, Luke se acomodaba el pelo frente al espejo antes de ir a cenar al apartamento de Penny y Leonard como solían hacer.

Todavía no lograba comprender porque le molestaba tanto la idea de Katie saliendo con Derek. Halley había logrado que Sarah aceptara salir con el y que Emma fuera con Neil ya que era amiga de sus hermanas mayores, por lo que se sentía muy esperanzado, pero aún así seguía preocupado por Katie.

\- ¡Chicos!- los llamó Amy- ¡Apúrense que sus tíos nos esperan!

Luke se dirigió al living lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- se sentó en el sillón del living junto con Amy y Sheldon.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- interrogó preocupada su madre.

\- Bueno... A pesar de que voy a ir al baile con Sarah... No me gusta la idea de Katie yendo con Derek, No se por qué, pero se siente... Raro- trató de explicar el joven.

\- Bueno, tu madre es mejor con las emociones que yo, mejor voy a ir a ver cómo va Elliot- Afirmó Sheldon levantándose.

Amy rodó los ojos para luego mirar a Luke con preocupación, pues ella ya sabía lo que ocurría, pero, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, prefería que su hijo lo descubriera por si solo.

\- Bueno Ehm... Quizás es porque...- trataba de pensar en algo- Vos y Katie se criaron juntos, son como HERMANOS y... Es lógico que la quieras proteger.

\- ¿Osea que lo que estás diciendo es que estoy actuando como si fuera su hermano?

\- Claro, porque ustedes son FAMILIA, son HERMANOS y nunca NUNCA hay que perder eso- remarcó Amy sería.

\- Claro, gracias ma- sonrió el chico abrazándola.

Luego de un rato Elliot salió y los dos se dirigieron al apartamento de Penny y Leonard.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando verdad?- Le preguntó Amy a Sheldon antes de salir.

\- ¿Que nuestro hijo es tan malo para las emociones como yo?- Cuestionó confundido.

Amy solo rodó los ojos y ambos siguieron a sus hijos arriba.

Una vez todos hubieron llegado al apartamento, se dispusieron a comer. Los más grandes comían en la mesa del living mientras los más jóvenes comían en la Isla de la cocina.

\- ¿En serio no vas a ir al baile Elliot?- interrogó Halley al joven mientras sus padres servían la comida.

\- La verdad es que no me llama para nada la atención. Además la tradición social indica qué hay que ir con una pareja y yo no tengo una.

\- Yo podría ir contigo- afirmó la rubia

Todos, incluida Amy la miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Estás loca?- Preguntó Luke extrañado.

\- Bueno, me divertí mucho en mi fiesta el año pasado, será cool ir otra vez.

\- Apreció la intención Halley, pero hay otras razones por las cuales no voy.

\- ¿Por qué eres un plomo que siempre va en contra de todo lo divertido?- preguntó Luke sonriendo.

\- No, porque me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo, no le encuentro nada de estimulante.

\- ¿En que se diferencia eso de lo que dije?- le cuestionó a Neil quien soltó una risa.

Howard y Leonard se miraron sonriendo al recordar como ellos solían decir esas cosas a Sheldon.

\- Hijo, yo creo que deberías ir, es una convención social no opcional- explicó Amy dándole su plato.

\- Oh, en ese caso voy- afirmó comenzando a comer.

\- ¿Como hiciste eso?- preguntó Luke a su madre sorprendido.

\- Pude con tu padre, puedo con tu hermano- afirmó Amy dirigiéndose de nuevo a su lugar.

En ese momento, Katie salió a la sala con el pelo húmedo y un peine en la mano, el cual entregó a su madre ya que pertenecía a esta.

\- Hola chicos- saludó en general yendo a buscar su comida.

\- Katie- Se paró rápidamente Luke- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Si es para volver a decir que...

\- No no- suspiró- Escucha, siento lo que te dije, tenes razón, es tu decisión y no me debí meter, creo que... Solo trataba de protegerte de algún modo.

\- No lo necesito, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Si lo se- sonrió- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Siempre- respondió el castaño poniendo la mano sobre la de Katie como siempre hacían, para después recibir un cálido abrazo de esta.

\- Estamos bien, y gracias por intentar cuidarme- rió, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a comer.

Amy los miró preocupada, pero prefirió no decir nada. Aunque por su parte Penny también tenía sus sospechas sobre esa relación.

Finalmente el día del baile había llegado y los cuatro chicos estaban muy nerviosos, sobretodo Neil, quien se arreglaba el traje en su habitación.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó su padre abriendo la puerta.

\- Claro pasa- contestó Neil sin dejar de arreglarse la corbata.

\- ¡Wow!- exclamó Howard- Neil Michael Wolowitz, sin duda que estás muy elegante, te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias papá- intentó sonreír el joven.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Es solo que... nunca había "salido" formalmente con una chica antes y de verdad quiero que vaya bien.

\- Bueno yo... Nunca fui muy experto con las chicas realmente, pero creo que... Si sos vos mismo y la tratas bien, la situación fluirá por si sola.

\- Gracias papá- sonrió el joven mientras Howard le ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- Ahora vamos que tu chica espera- rió junto con su hijo.

Luego de salir de la habitación, Howard se encontró con Bernadette, que lo miraba emocionada.

\- Me pareció muy tierno lo que le dijiste a Michael- lo abrazó- Sin duda tiene un buen padre.

\- Gracias a que su increíble madre lo hizo así- le sonrió para luego darle un beso.

\- Yo me quedo con Halley y Sarah esperando a Luke y Elliot, vos encárgate por favor de llevar a Neil y Emmao.

\- Seguro- se despidió con otro beso y bajó las escaleras.

El colegio se había esmerado en la decoración , los colores eran azul y blanco y todo estaba ambientado en ese color.

Por coincidencia, el vestido azul de hombro destapado de Katie combinaba a la perfección con la temática y los brillos que tenía en el bolado la hacían resaltar.

Luke no se había cruzado con ella al salir, por lo que al verla, se quedó impresionado por lo linda que estaba, pero lo disimulo y decidió concentrarse en su pareja.

Todos bailaban y la pasaban bien, a excepción de Katie, que estaba bastante aburrida de escuchar a Derek hablar sobre el todo el tiempo. En un principio, la charla sobre su infancia en Beverly Hills era bastante interesante, pero cuando comenzó a presumir y a alardear sobre todo, el clima se tornó aburrido.

\- Voy por algo de beber- informó la joven a su acompañante.

Katie se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas y desde allí, mientras tomaba su vaso, pudo observar a Luke riendo junto con Sarah, se los veía muy felices juntos.

En ese momento, Derek fue por atrás y asustó a Katie, provocando que su hermoso vestido quedara mojado de la bebida que estaba tomando. A pesar de la mirada enojada de la rubia, el joven solo siguió riendo.

\- ¡No te sigas riendo!- ordenó furiosa mirando el desastre- ¡Arruinaste mi vestido!

A partir de ese momento, para Kate, la velada cambiaría totalmente.


	3. Capitulo III

Katie miraba la mancha del vestido con enojo mientras Derek aún seguía riendo, lo que la hacía enojar más.

\- ¡Vamos Katie!- exclamó relajado- ¡No seas exagerada! Es solo una mancha... Una gran mancha... Pero una mancha en fin.

\- Como sea- suspiró- ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiarlo por favor?

\- Hey, que me sienta atraído por vos no quiere decir que me quiera pasar la fiesta limpiando el desastre, ¡Hay mucho pasa hacer!- exclamó emocionado.

Frustrada, la joven solo se alejó y se dirigió a intentar limpiar un poco la metida de pata de Derek. No podía estarse arrepintiendo más de haber ido con el, sobretodo porque aunque no lo admitiese ella sabía exactamente que había muy pocas probabilidades de que terminara bien, debido a las actitudes que Derek solía tener.

La velada ya estaba llegando a su fin y varios chicos ya se iban. Mientras que esperaba que Sarah regresara de hablar con sus padre, Luke recorrió con la mirada el lugar sonriendo y recordando la hermosa noche que tuvo, su sonrisa se borró al ver a Katie sentada en una de las sillas de los costados con una expresión bastante aburrida.

\- Mis padres están viniendo a buscarme, ¿queres volver con nosotros?

Luke miró otra vez a Katie y luego volvió a ver a Sarah.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que me iré con mis primos.

\- Claro, entiendo- sonrió la joven de cabello rizado y castaño para después despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez la joven se hubo ido, el castaño se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

\- Veo que no te fue muy bien- dijo en tono suave el joven llamando su atención.

\- Para nada, tenías razón, Derek es un idiota, y no debí haber venido con el... Podes decir "te lo dije" si queres- dijo con enojo la joven mirando al suelo.

Luke apoyó una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

\- ¿El hizo eso?- preguntó refiriéndose a la mancha en el vestido con enojo en su voz.

\- Si, no se como limpiarla, ya trate pero no hay caso- se apenó la joven- ¡Muero de la vergüenza!

\- Tranquila, hey- dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada- No es tu culpa, vamos, te ayudo a ver si podemos hacer algo.

\- Gracias Luke- sonrió la rubia y después ambos se levantaron.

Mientras caminaban, se toparon con Neil y Emma quienes reían felizmente y caminaban abrazados.

\- Bueno parece que a ustedes les fue muy bien- afirmó Luke feliz.

\- Si, la noche fue genial- respondió Emma sonriente mirando a Neil- La pase increíble.

\- También yo, pero ya llegó el momento de irnos- sonrió el también mirando a la joven.

Luego de despedirse y de limpiar lo más posible el vestido, Katie y Luke charlaron un rato en las sillas hasta que los padres de el chico llegaron a buscarlos.

\- Gracias por todo- dijo la rubia mirando a Amy, Elliot y finalmente se detuvo en Luke- En serio, gracias.

Luego de despedirse de cada uno de ellos, subió a su apartamento y al entrar se encontró a sus padres dormidos en el sillón, ya que se habían quedado esperándola. Les puso una manta encima y sonrió con ternura, para después irse a dormir.

Aunque a veces pareciera que no le prestaban mucha atención a lo que hacía, Katie nunca dudaba de lo mucho que sus padres se preocupaban por ella.

Pasaron unas semanas y se acercaba San Valentín, lo que ponía muy feliz a Katie ya que estaba emocionada por esta fecha y moría por saber los planes de sus padres para ese día.

\- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó pícara la rubia sentándose en la isla de la cocina a la hora de la cena- ¿Que tienen pensado para San Valentin?

\- En realidad... No planeamos nada-respondió sincera Penny tomando su comida.

-¿Que?, ¿por qué?- cuestionó Halley con preocupación.

\- Bueno... Penny y yo llevamos ya mucho tiempo casados y San Valentín es más para los joven que recién se están enamorando.

\- Uno puede seguirse enamorando de la misma persona todos los días, no importa cuanto tiempo lleven juntos, ni la edad- afirmó Katie.

\- ¿Y dices eso en tu vasta experiencia enamorándote?- preguntó Elliot mirándola a lo que la joven le dedicó una mirada seria.

\- La verdad es que nosotros tampoco pensábamos hacer nada- siguió Bernadette mirando a Howard- Estamos tan ocupados con el trabajo y otras cosas que no pensamos en eso.

\- Si nosotros tampoco- afirmó Amy.

\- Para mi suerte- suspiró Sheldon- No soy fan de las cenas de San Valentín.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron todos al unísono desconcertando a Sheldon.

Halley y Katie se miraron, les preocupaba que sus padres no quisieran reafirmar su romance o no se interesasen ello, pero prefirieron no decir nada más.

Aún así, las chicas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, para lo que al día siguiente, en el colegio, reclutaron a sus primos.

\- Hola chicos- saludó sonriente Katie acercándose con Halley al casillero donde sus primos estaban, que era el de Elliot.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó extrañado Luke.

\- Si- afirmó Halley- Hay algo para lo que los necesitamos.

\- Oh Oh, esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Neil angustiado.

\- Tranquilo primo no es nada malo, miren queremos que nuestros padres hagan algo en San Valentín.

\- Pero ellos ya dijeron que no- le recordó Elliot.

\- Lo sabemos, pero aún así con Katie pensamos que es importante que recuerden cuanto se aman celebrando el día del amor.

\- Y para eso los necesitamos a ustedes.

\- Claro, yo entro- afirmó Luke- A mis padres les vendría bien.

\- Bueno pues yo no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y el día de San Valentin me parece una pérdida de tiempo- siguió Elliot.

\- ¿Como es que son mellizos?

\- Llevo preguntándome eso once largos años Katie y todavía no encuentro respuesta.

Por la tarde, cuando Leonard regresó a la casa, se encontró con que su hija no estaba.

\- ¿Donde está Katie?- le preguntó a Penny, luego de saludarla y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- Ah, está en el apartamento de Amy y Sheldon, con Elliot, Luke y creo que Neil y Halley también están.

\- ¿No crees qué pasa mucho tiempo con Luke?- cuestionó el castaño.

\- Bueno cariño se criaron juntos, de pequeños iban de acá para allá pegados como chicles, no es raro.

\- Si, supongo... En fin, quería hablarte sobre lo de San Valentín...

\- Creí que ya habíamos acordado no hacer nada- recordó extrañada la rubia.

\- Si, pero digo, quizás no sería tan mala idea hacer algo en esa fecha, digo...

\- Leonard, ya lo habíamos hablado, ya somos una pareja bastante grande, no necesitamos de tontas fechas para recordar lo mucho que nos amamos, podemos decírnoslo todos los días- sonrió abrazándolo.

\- Tenes razón, no necesitamos fechas- La besó feliz-Me preguntó que estarán haciendo los chicos.

Mientras sus padres hablaban, Katie estaba junto con sus primos en el apartamento de abajo, aprovechando que Sheldon y Amy estaban fuera para planear el San Valentín de sus padres.

\- Bueno entonces repasemos lo que vamos a hacer- afirmó Katie mirando a sus primos.

\- No entiendo el porque estoy metido en esto- afirmó disgustado Elliot.

\- Porque te prometí que si lo hacías te iba a acompañar a RadioShack.

\- En ese caso empecemos.

Todos se acercaron para escuchar atentamente, tenían varias cosas planeadas para darle a sus padres uno de los mejores San Valentines de sus vidas...


	4. Capitulo IV

Los chicos escuchaban atentos a sus primas mientras explicaban y repasaban una vez más lo que habían ideado.

\- Como es sábado, supongo que cuento con todos.

\- No en realidad, Christian Woods me invito por la tarde a una cita, pero prometo que después de allí vengo directo para acá con ustedes- sonrió Halley felizmente.

\- okey, entonces, ¿Todos entendieron?

Los tres asintieron y pusieron sus manos en el centro junto con las de sus primas.

\- Démosles un San Valentín que no olviden- sonrió Halley mirando a sus primos.

A la mañana siguiente, como cada mañana, Penny revisó su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje.

\- Que extraño- exclamó la rubia dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó intrigado Leonard.

\- Bernadette me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que quiere que nos juntemos a cenar por San Valentín.

\- Suena bien, ¿no?

\- Si, es genial, pero me parece raro, habíamos acordado que no íbamos a hacer nada,

\- Bueno pues parece que cambiaron de opinión.

\- Asi parece.

Por otro lado, Amy y Bernadette recibieron el mismo mensaje, pero este era de parte de Penny.

\- Parece que Penny quiere hacer algo por San Valentín- se sorprendió Amy aún en la cama- Una cena los seis juntos, se oye bien.

\- Si, pero hay un problema- afirmó Sheldon.

\- ¿Cual?

\- No quiero ir.

\- Bueno pues igual vamos a ir, son nuestros amigos y nos están invitando, así que lo correcto es ir.

Sheldon rodó los ojos y se levantó para tomar su cereal de todas las mañanas.

Por la noche, mientras Katie, Luke y Elliot se reunían en el tejado del edificio y Halley llegaba a casa para estar junto con su hermano, el grupo ya había llegado al restaurante.

\- Debo admitir Penny que esta idea tuya de venir al restaurante fue muy buena- sonrió Bernadette mirando el menú.

\- ¿Que? Pero si la idea fue tuya, no mía.

\- Ehm... No, la idea fue tuya, mira- afirmó Amy mostrándole el mensaje.

\- ¿Pero que? Si yo tengo un mensaje igual de... ¡Agh Kathleen!- exclamó enojada la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- Todo esto fue cosa de ella.

\- Y si ella está involucrada, seguro que mis chicos también- afirmó frustrada Amy.

\- Y los míos seguramente, suena a algo que haría Halley, ¡Ay dios van a estar en tantos problemas!

\- Chicas chicas- intentó calmarlas Leonard- Yo se que lo que los chicos hicieron no está bien, pero ya que estamos acá podríamos tratar de disfrutarlo, ¿no creen?

Las chicas se miraron y decidieron guardar su enojo para la llegada a casa.

Una vez en casa, Bernadette se dispuso a buscar a sus hijos, pero antes de encontrarlos a ellos, encontró una pequeña caja de regalo en su cuarto.

\- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó Howard curioso.

\- No lo se, debe ser obra de nuestros queridos hijitos- respondió sarcástica.

Howard tomó la caja y se dispuso a abrirla, dentro de esta, encontró el collar con la estrella que le había regalado a Bernadette y una foto de ellos en un marco.

Al verlo, el enojo de Bernadette se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por una nostalgia enorme. Howard levantó el cabello de su esposa y le puso el collar.

\- Te sigue quedando hermoso- sonrió.

\- Muy hermoso- dijo Halley, que Miraba desde la escalera junto con su hermano.

\- ¡Ustedes dos!- exclamó con enojo Bernadette, para luego reír y abrazar a sus hijos- Los amo.

Los hermanos se miraron y chocaron puños detrás de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Penny y Leonard también habían recibido su caja.

\- ¿Que crees que haya adentro?- le preguntó nerviosa Penny a Leonard.

\- Si no lo abrís no lo vamos a saber.

Penny rodó los ojos y abrió lentamente la caja, Al ver lo que había dentro, miró a Leonard conmocionada. La rubia sacó de la caja el copo de nieve que le había regalado el castaño un tiempo atrás, dejándolo con la misma mirada de conmoción que ella.

\- ¡No lo creo!- exclamó tomando el copo- No lo veía hace años, todavía recuerdo cuando te lo di

\- Si, recuerdo que te extrañé mucho esa vez cuando te fuiste.

\- Yo también te extrañe- La besó- Creo qué hay otra cosa.

\- A ver.

Esta vez Leonard sacó la foto en el marco rosa que la rubia le había regalado tiempo atrás.

\- El mejor regalo de todos- le sonrió Leonard- Te amo Penny.

\- Yo también te amo- Lo besó.

Por su parte, Sheldon y Amy encontraron la caja en la isla de la cocina.

\- Bueno abrámosla.

\- ¡¿Que?!¡¿Estas loca?! No sabemos quien lo puso ahí, ¿Que tal si es una bomba o algo así?

\- Sheldon seguro los chicos lo pusieron ahí, no creo que sea una bomba.

\- Sabes que no creo en las suposiciones, soy científico.

\- Voy a abrirlo.

Sheldon se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos en lo que Amy sacaba de la caja una tiara. Cuando el castaño la vió se quedó perplejo.

\- ¡Wow!¡Es la tiara que te regale!

\- Si, lo es- dijo emocionada.

Sheldon tomó la tiara y la acomodó en la cabeza de Amy.

\- Te queda igual de bien que cuando te la di.

\- Gracias Sheldon- respondió ligeramente sorprendida, los halagos no eran comunes en el.

Esta vez fue él el que sacó algo de la caja, esto era una foto de ellos dos en el cumpleaños de Amy.

\- Eso fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

\- También lo fue para mi- dijo Sheldon antes de que se besaran.

\- Bueno según Halley a sus padres les encantó el regalo espero que los nuestros piensen igual- les dijo Katie a Elliot y Luke mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- ¿Creen que se lo tomaron bien?- preguntó Luke.

Apenas entraron a sus respectivos apartamentos, sus padres los abrazaron emocionados.

\- Luke...- dijo Elliot con dificultad debido al abrazo de su madre.

\- ¿Si Elliot?

\- Creo que lo tomaron bien.

Dado que ese día había llegado una visita a su casa, Bernadette y Howard decidieron invitar a sus amigos a cenar.

\- Chicos- comenzó a hablar Howard una vez que todos llegaron- Les quiero presentar a mi prima Judith y a su hijo Noah.

La castaña que estaba su lado con un hermoso bebé en los brazos sonrió feliz.

\- ¡Que lindo es!- exclamó Penny mirando al bebé- ¿Cuanto tiene?

\- Un año y medio- respondió orgullosa Judith.

\- ¡Que chiquito!- siguió Amy- Y... ¿Que te trae a Pasadena?

\- Me divorcie hace unas semanas así que decidí alejarme de ese ambiente y venir aquí.

\- Siento mucho lo del divorcio- dijo Leonard con pesar.

\- Si también yo, pero bueno, la vida continúa.

Una vez que se empezó a servir la cena, Bernadette llamó a los chicos que estaban charlando arriba.

\- Aww, Hola Noah- le sonrió Halley al bebé quien rió- Es hermoso, ¿No Neil?

\- Si, Hola Noah- sonrió de la misma manera Neil, pero esta vez el bebé lloró.

Todos los presentes rieron, provocando enojo en el joven.

\- No entiendo por qué lloró.

\- Debe ser porque el bebé sabe con quien puede sentirse seguro y con quien no- afirmó Halley aún riendo.

\- ¿Y por qué no podría estar seguro conmigo según vos?

\- ¡Vamos Neil!- exclamó la rubia- Vos y yo sabemos que no te caracterizas por ser... Como decirlo... responsable.

\- ¡Soy muy responsable!

\- Cariño, creo qué hay que darle la razón a tu hermana en eso- afirmó Bernadette- Nunca demostraste mucha responsabilidad que digamos...

Neil frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya les voy a demostrar lo responsable que soy, van a ver.

Un día después, Judith recordó que había olvidado algo muy importante en su casa de South Gate.

\- ¿Howard crees que podrías llevarme?- Le preguntó a su primo.

\- Supongo, pero... ¿Iremos con el bebé? Bernadette no está para cuidarlo...

\- Bueno...- comenzó a pensar Judith.

\- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- exclamó Neil, quien recién volvía del colegio, feliz.

\- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Howard- Es una responsabilidad muy grande Michael.

\- Puedo hacerlo y si pasa algo el tío Stuart está cerca- insistió el castaño- Por favooor.

\- Está bien- afirmó Judith con desconfianza en sus ojos verdes- Pero prométenos que si pasa cualquier cosa vas a llamarnos.

\- Lo prometo

Mientras Judith le explicaba cómo cuidar de Noah, Neil sonreía al pensar en la sorpresa de todos cuando vieran lo responsable que podía ser.

Una vez su tía y su padre se hubieron ido, el pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El castaño trató de parar el llanto por todos los medios, pero sin éxito. No quería avisarle a sus tíos porque sus padres lo sabrían y volverían a llamarlo irresponsable, quería demostrar que podía sin la ayuda de un adulto.

Finalmente decidió llamar a Luke y a Elliot, quienes accedieron a darle una mano.

\- ¿Probaste dándole de comer?- Interrogó Luke- Quizás tiene hambre.

\- ¿Sabes cómo hacer un biberón?- Preguntó esta vez Neil.

\- Eso creo.

\- ¡Genial! Porque honestamente yo no tengo idea.

Luke rodó los ojos y se dispuso a hacer el biberón.

\- No creo que así sea como se hace- afirmó Elliot viendo a su hermano.

\- Lo siento experto en bebés- dijo con sarcasmo Luke.

\- No soy experto en bebés pero se que un biberón no debería estar tanto tiempo en el microondas.

\- Se lo que hago Elliot.

Cuando el microondas sonó, el castaño intentó sacar el biberón, pero lo había calentado tanto que este le quemó la mano y lo soltó dejándolo caer. Afortunadamente era de plástico, por lo que no se rompió, pero la leche que contenía se derramó en el piso.

Antes de que Elliot pudiera decir algo, su mellizo lo miró frustrado.

\- No digas nada- ordenó para seguidamente levantar el biberón.

\- Creo que necesitamos ayuda- sugirió Luke mirando a Neil.

\- ¿Y a quien se la pedimos? Halley no quiere ayudar y si le digo al alguien más mis padres sabrán que no soy lo bastante responsable para cuidar del bebé,

\- ¿Y que otra opción tenemos?- cuestionó Elliot.

Al cabo de un rato, Kathleen estaba allí sin siquiera saber para que. Al llegar se encontró con Noah llorando desconsoladamente y Luke sosteniéndolo en brazos preocupado.

\- ¡Que Bueno que pudiste venir!- exclamó con alivio

-Aww, hola Noah- le sonrió- ¿Esta era la emergencia? ¿Que problema puede haber con esa ternurita?

\- Que el tonto de Neil se ofreció para cuidarlo sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar bebés y le pidió ayuda a Halley que no quiso tener nada que ver.

\- Y no se si lo sepas pero... Nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha idea en la materia de cuidar bebés- acotó Elliot.

\- Nah, ¿En serio?, creí que eras experto.

\- Bueno pues no lo soy- contestó el castaño sin entender el sarcasmo de su prima- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree eso?

\- ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?- preguntó Neil.

Katie finalmente aceptó ayudarlos, lo que no sabía era que cuidar del bebé iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella esperaba.

Lo primero que la rubia hizo fue enseñarle a los chicos cuanto tiempo calentar el biberón. Mientras se lo daba al bebé, la rubia notó como Luke los miraba con ternura.

\- ¿Queres hacerlo vos?

\- Eh... Si claro.

Le pasó el bebé a el castaño para que esté terminara de darle el biberón.

\- ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?

\- Si, la verdad que no e...- no terminó de hablar ya que Noah le vomitó encima.

Katie no podía parar de reír mientras Luke le pasaba a Noah para cambiarse.

\- Pobrecito- dijo mirando al pequeño- Fue sin querer, solo...

Katie se detuvo debido a un olor horrible.

\- ¡Ay no!- exclamó al darse cuenta de dónde provenía el olor.

\- Ahora ya no te reís tanto eh- rió Luke entrando con una remera de Neil.

Al enterarse donde estaba su hija, Leonard convenció a Penny de ir a ayudar a los chicos. Al llegar, Michael les abrió la puerta, este se encontraba leyendo cómics con Elliot.

\- ¿Donde están Luke y Katie?

\- En el cuarto de Michael- afirmó sincero Elliot.

Leonard y Penny se miraron y subieron rápido las

escaleras. Al llegar observaron, por la puerta entreabierta, a Luke haciendo dormir a Noah mientras Katie lo veía tirada en la cama algo adormilada.

\- Tenes habilidad con los bebés- susurró la rubia llamando la atención del castaño.

\- Creí que te habías quedado dormida.

\- No, trate pero no pude, así que te estuve viendo y... Serias un gran padre.

\- Gr- Gracias- sonrió- Vos tampoco estuviste mal.

\- Aww- exclamó en voz baja Penny ante la escena.

\- Iagh- exclamó en el mismo tono Leonard- No puedo creer esto.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Luke volvió a hablar.

\- Ehm... Creo que ya se durmió.

\- Ah genial- contestó parándose.

Mientras ellos acomodaban al bebé en la cama, Penny y Leonard se fueron al living para que los chicos no los vieran espiar.

\- Hola- saludó la joven rubia entrando en el living- No los había escuchado llegar.

\- Me imaginó- rió por lo bajo Penny.

\- ¡Se durmió!- celebró en alto Neil al ver a los chicos, despertando al bebé- Lo siento.

\- ¡Ay no!- exclamó Katie tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

\- Tranquila yo voy.

\- No no, voy yo, vos ya lo hiciste antes- respondió la rubia.

\- Que tierna pareja de casados- bromeó Neil y Leonard lo miró con el sueño fruncido- ¿Que?

-Costó, pero finalmente volvió a dormir- dijo Katie. cansada tirándose en el sillón.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Katie- dijo Neil.

\- Si, sin vos nos hubiera costado el doble- afirmó Luke.

\- No es nada- sonrió la rubia- Ademas no fue tan...

\- ¡Llegamos!- exclamó Howard entrando con Judith y despertando al bebé, por lo que todos voltearon a verlo- Ups...

\- Se nota que son familia- afirmó Penny.

\- Me da igual es su turno ahora- siguió Katie acomodándose en el sillón.

\- Otra vez gracias por venir a ver a los chicos- afirmó Bernadette cuando Penny, Leonard y Katie se iban- Espero que no los hayan agotado...

\- No para nada- respondió Leonard.

\- Bueno, al menos no a nosotros- siguió Penny apuntando con la cabeza a los sillones donde los tres chicos dormían.

\- Pobres- rió Bernadette.

Se acercaban los últimos días de invierno, y con el, el cumpleaños número doce de Katie, por el cual está no estaba na emocionada y, por el contrario, se alegraba de que ninguno de sus parientes hubiera sacado el tema. Hasta que, en la cena, su tía Bernadette recordó la fecha.

\- Por cierto- recordó- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Katie, ¿Van a hacer algo?

\- Ehm... No yo... No creo- dijo dubitativa la rubia mirando a su madre.

\- ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó Penny- Siempre por tu cumpleaños te gusta que hagamos algo.

\- Este año no, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema y no volver a hablar de esto por favor? Gracias.

Aunque Penny no dijo nada más, cuando todos se fueron, excepto Sheldon, quien decidió quedarse a pasar el rato con Leonard, esta sacó otra vez el tema a la luz, lo que comenzó una gran pelea.


	5. Capitulo V

Leonard y Sheldon interrumpieron su juego de ajedrez para ver cómo una enojada Penny peleaba con una aún más enojada Katie.

\- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a sacar el tema!

\- ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas celebrar San Valentin a nosotros pero cuando hago lo mismo te enojes!

\- ¡Eso es distinto!¡San Valentín es para celebrar el amor!¡Acá no hay nada que celebrar en realidad!

\- ¡Que tu padre y yo no quisiéramos tener hijos en un principio no quiere decir que no queramos celebrarlo!- exclamó Penny sin pensar, llevada por la pelea.

Los tres miraron a Penny sorprendidos, mientras esta se percataba de lo que había dicho.

\- Katie no... En realidad no fue así yo...

\- En realidad si lo fue- interrumpió Sheldon- Recuerdo perfectamente cuando dijiste lo horrible que te parecía la idea de tener hijos.

Katie miró a su madre con ira y pena en sus ojos, para luego irse a su cuarto muy dolida.

\- Ehm...- exclamó Sheldon ante la mirada acusatoria de Leonard y Penny- Yo mejor me voy a casa, se me hace tarde.

El castaño se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Neil hablaba sobre una reunión de la que le había comentado Mike, su compañero de informática, a la cual él quería asistir.

\- Y me contas esto porque...- respondió Luke mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

\- Porque deberíamos ir, ¡por favor!

\- ¡No pienso ir!- afirmó el castaño.

\- Por favor Luke, sería una gran oportunidad para conocer gente nueva- rogó Neil.

\- Si sería una muy buena oportunidad- lo segundo Elliot.

\- ¿Entonces vos vas conmigo?

\- Le estás pidiendo a Elliot que vaya con vos? Si que estás desesperado- rió- Igual dudo que quiera ir.

\- En realidad, si me gustaría ir- contradijo el castaño.

\- ¿En serio queres ir?- cuestionó Neil.

\- No, honestamente no, pero mi madre siempre dice que salir de la zona de confort estimula el conocimiento.

\- Si okey como sea, iremos.

Al desviar la mirada, Luke vió a Katie en su casillero guardando unos libros. El castaño se había enterado por su padre lo que había ocurrido ayer, por lo que decidió ir a hablarle.

\- Hola- le sonrió amable el joven.

\- Hola Luke- respondió el saludo la joven tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Me enteré de lo qué pasó ayer y... Quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Estoy bien Luke- respondió rápidamente esquivando de alguna manera la pregunta.

\- Pero...

\- Estoy bien... En serio- En ese momento el timbre sonó- Vamos a clase.

Sin decir más, los dos jóvenes emprendieron un silencioso camino al salón.

Cuando Penny llegó del trabajo, lo primero que vió fue a Leonard salir con una expresión de derrota del cuarto de Katie.

\- ¿Sigue enfadada?- preguntó la rubia dejando su cartera.

\- Si... Supongo que la entiendo...

\- Yo creo que exagera, la mayoría de los niños no son planeados, ¡Ni siquiera Sheldon planeo los suyos!

\- No creo que haya sido esa parte la que le molestó Penny.

\- ¿Entonces cual parte fue?

\- Lo que la hizo sentir mal es que le dijiste que no QUERÍAMOS tener hijos, es verdad que la mayoría de las parejas no planea cuando tener hijos, pero si planea tenerlos. Y al decirle eso seguro la hiciste pensar que nos arruinó la vida o algo así.

\- No había pensado eso- se apenó Penny.

En ese momento Luke tocó la puerta, al ver a Leonard, al joven lo envolvió una extraña ola de nervios.

\- Hola tíos...- exclamó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Déjame adivinar- dijo suspirando exhausto Leonard- ¿Queres ver a Katie no?

\- S-Si, estuvo rara en el colegio y por eso quería verla.

\- Está enojada así que no creo que...

\- Está en su cuarto- dijo Penny interrumpiendo a Leonard- Pasa, le va a venir bien la compañía.

\- Gracias- respondió tímido antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Katie.

\- ¿En serio después de lo que Amy planteó el otro día sobre ellos dos lo vas a dejar entrar en el cuarto de tu hija?

\- ¡Tenemos un problema más importante Leonard!- exclamó la rubia- Hay que hacer algo con a Katie.

\- Bueno, se que ella dijo que no quería hacer nada para su cumpleaños, pero quizás podríamos hacerle algo pequeño para compensarla un poco, como una fiesta sorpresa o algo así.

\- Sería buena idea, pero necesitamos algo de ayuda.

Unos instantes después, Luke salió sonriendo de la habitación.

\- Hablamos un rato pero dijo que quería estar sola- dijo el joven entrando en el living.

Leonard y Penny se sonrieron y volvieron a ver a Luke.

\- Ehm... Juro que no hice nada- se defendió levantando las manos.

\- ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos con algo?- preguntó sonriente Penny.

\- Claro, ¿Que necesitan?

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre los tres amigos se sentaron a comer juntos en una de las mesas de su trabajo.

-¿Me podrías explicar una vez más porque mi hijo es el responsable de "distraer" a tu hija?- preguntó Sheldon mientras se sentaban.

\- Porque son mejores amigos, el es uno de los que más la entiende- siguió Leonard.

\- "Mejores amigos", si claro- rió Howard provocando que Leonard rodara los ojos.

\- Concuerdo en que la expresión mejores amigos es pequeña para describir la relación que tienen nuestros hijos- explicó Sheldon.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó sorprendido Leonard- ¿En serio?

\- Pues claro, ellos son más que mejores amigos, su relación es más como de primos o hermanos, algo más fraternal.

Howard y Leonard suspiraron.

\- Bueno recuerden que apenas salgamos necesito que me ayuden a llevar las cosas.

\- Cuenta conmigo- afirmó Howard.

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?- preguntó Sheldon.

\- No- contestó Leonard,

\- Entonces si.

La clásica tienda de cómics de Stuart se había transformado con el pasar de los años en algo más parecido a una librería, ya que ahora no solo se vendían cómics, si no que el género se había ampliado y ahora se vendían libros de todo tipo. Además, gracias a la insistencia de Denise, ahora está tenía dos pisos.

A pesar de que la inesperada pareja nunca tuvo hijos, por decisión de Denise, disfrutaban ver a sus sobrinos entrar corriendo al lugar al menos una vez a la semana.

\- ¿Me podrías repetir el por qué te acompañe aquí en lugar de irme a casa como tenía planeado?- preguntó Katie entrando junto con sus primos al establecimiento.

\- Porque... ¿Me quieres mucho?- sonrió divertido el castaño- Y porque querías ver el libro del que te hablé.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la caja a saludar a su tío.

\- Hola niños, Katie feliz cumpleaños por cierto.

\- Gracias tío Stuart- sonrió tierna- ¿Y la tía Denise?

\- Está algo enferma así que se quedó en la casa, ¿Y Halley y Michael?

\- Ehm... En su casa- sonrió Luke.

\- Pero no iban a...

\- A su casa Elliot- Interrumpió a su hermano para que no dijera nada.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del apartamento, Halley y Michael ayudaban a sus padres con lo que faltaba de las decoraciones.

\- Bueno Luke, Elliot y Katie están en la tienda de Stuart para ganar tiempo- dijo Halley dirigiéndose a Penny.

\- Genial, creo que en unos minutos ya terminaremos de subir todo- sonrió Penny.

\- ¿Queres que le diga que vengan al techo?

\- No, gracias Halley pero necesito hablar con ella primero.

\- Yo te apoyo- afirmó Leonard poniendo una mano en el hombro de Penny.

\- Nunca van a terminar si siguen distrayéndose hablando- dijo Sheldon.

\- Tal vez si ayudaras sería más rápido- respondió Howard.

\- Estoy ayudando, ¿si no quien les diría que se apuren?

\- Como digas- contestó resignado Howard

A Katie le pareció extraño no encontrar a nadie en la casa cuando regresó, a esa hora sus padres ya debían haber vuelto del trabajo. Supuso que estaban en su cuarto, así que simplemente entró a su habitación a leer el libro que había comprado, pero al no poder concentrarse, decidió agarrar su vieja guitarra y practicar algunos acordes.

\- ¿Se puede?- preguntó Penny desde la puerta entreabierta.

\- Si supongo- respondió sin levantar la vista de las cuerdas.

\- No te escuchamos entrar- afirmó Leonard.

\- No sabía dónde estaban y no los quería molestar.

\- Katie, ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No hay nada que hablar mamá.

\- Si lo hay- insistió Penny- Mira Katie, quizás sea verdad que tener hijos no estaba entre mis planes, la idea me aterraba y cuando quedé embarazada no sabía que hacer, tenía muchas dudas, pero finalmente decidí que ya era una mujer grande con todas las herramientas necesarias para criar un bebé.

Explicó la rubia dándole una foto a su hija del día de su nacimiento. En esta, Penny miraba con amor a la tierna bebe que cargaba en brazos.

\- Nunca entendí del todo ese amor que le tienen las madres a sus hijos, hasta que te tuve en brazos por primera vez, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

\- Si y te juro que no lo cambiaríamos por nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Katie abrazó a sus padres sonriendo.

\- Bueno, dejando la emotividad a un lado- dijo Penny secándose las lágrimas- Te tenemos un regalo.

\- ¿Que?- exclamó sorprendida Katie.

Leonard le dió una bolsa a su hija, en la cual había un vestido.

\- ¡Wow es hermoso!- Miraba el vestido negro con brillos la rubia.

\- Si y pensamos que podrías estrenarlo hoy- sonrió el castaño.

\- ¿Que?¿Donde?

\- Cámbiate y vamos linda- dijo Penny tomándole la mano.

Los tres subían las escaleras mientras una impaciente Kate moría por saber que planeaban sus padres.

\- ¿Ya me pueden decir?

\- Espera, falta algo

Penny se sacó el relicario que le había regalado Leonard para ponérselo a su hija. Esta miró a su madre confundida

\- Pero... Esto es tuyo.

\- Ahora es tuyo- sonrió abrazándola.

\- Me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa

\- Miralo vos misma- sonrió emocionada Penny.

Una vez salieron al techo, Katie vió a su familia gritando sorpresa, vestidos de etiqueta en un muy bien decorado techo.

\- ¡Wow!- exclamó la rubia sonriendo.

\- Y esto no es todo- afirmó Howard.

Bernadette y él se corrieron para dejar ver a Raj y Anu.

\- ¡Tío Raj, Tía Anu!- exclamó corriendo a abrazarlos.

\- Vinimos a tiempo y queríamos darte la sorpresa- explicó a su sobrina Raj.

\- Ya que tu baile no fue tan bueno, decidimos intentar hacer uno- dijo Halley tocando el hombro de su prima.

\- Fue idea de Luke principalmente- Siguió Amy sonriendo.

\- Aww- lo abrazó- Gracias Luke, a todos en realidad.

La fiesta comenzó y todos comenzaron a bailar. Cuando Katie vió a Luke sentado en una esquina decidió ir a hablarle.

\- Es un baile genial- comenzó a hablar la rubia.

\- Si lo es- sonrió el castaño.

\- Lastima no tener a nadie con quien bailar.

\- Supongo- contestó un poco más nervioso Luke.

\- ¿Queres bailar conmigo?

\- ¿En serio?

\- No hay nadie más con el que quisiera bailar en este momento- respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Fueron con los demás y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, en ese momento, Katie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luke. Ambos sonrieron mientras bailaban bajo el cielo nocturno.

Al día siguiente, Neil y Elliot se dirigieron al parque para la reunión de la que les había hablado Mike. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde era la reunión, solo vieron a Mike, el peli negro estaba sentado en un banco comiendo papas fritas.

\- Hey chicos- les sonrió.

\- Hey Mike... ¿Donde están los demás?- preguntó Neil con miedo en sus ojos marrones.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, parece que solo seremos ustedes y yo.

La sonrisa de Neil desapareció en un minuto.

\- ¿Es así como son las reuniones? Porque de ser así me encantan- afirmó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Por la mañana, Luke esperaba a Katie para ir a clases como solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba un respiro de su mellizo. Pero esta vez había otra intensión en su visita, una invitación.


	6. Capitulo VI

Cuando Luke vió a Kathleen salir del ascensor junto con sus padres, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, era algo que no podía evitar, desde que bailó con ella a luz de luna, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, ahora el problema era otro, decirlo.

\- Hola Luke, ¿Listo para irnos?- preguntó con la cabeza en alto la rubia.

Esa era otra de las cosas que adoraba de Kathleen, siempre trataba de ir con la cabeza en alto y con su orgullo intacto, aunque a veces no le saliera, algo que había aprendido de su madre.

\- Ehm... Si... pero... antes quería preguntarte algo.

\- Claro, ¿Que ocurre?

\- ¿T-Te... Gustaría venir a mi apartamento por la tarde a ver una película?

\- Aww, eso es muy dulce, y me encantaría ver una película con ustedes chicos, pero no puedo, voy a salir con Logan.

\- ¿Logan Smith? Ósea... ¿EL Logan Smith?

\- Si, el- rió Katie- Me invitó a salir ayer y le dije que si.

Logan era uno de esos chicos a los que uno podía llamar "chico malo" era rebelde, el que cuestionaba a los profesores, una vez casi lo suspenden, pero al parecer había endulzado al director y este le había perdonado la insurrección.

\- Ah cool... Bueno... Bien por vos supongo- dijo Luke aunque no muy convencido.

\- Gracias- sonrió

\- ¿Podrían resolver sus problemas en otro momento?, no quiero arruinar mi asistencia perfecta llegando tarde- se quejó Elliot detrás de Luke.

\- No es nuestra culpa que hoy decidieras levantarte más tarde para ir con nosotros en lugar de ir antes como siempre haces- Puntualizó Luke a su mellizo.

\- No lo decidí, el despertador falló, eso me pasa por confiar en una maquina- negó el desaprobación el castaño- ¡Vamos!

Comenzaron a caminar y se despidieron de Leonard y Penny al pasar por la puerta del parking.

\- Pobre Luke- exclamó Penny tomando el café que había puesto en el termo- Debe ser duro para el que Katie salga con otro chico siendo que le gusta.

\- No sabemos si eso es verdad...- dijo Leonard sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- ¿En serio?¿Seguís dudándolo?- rió la rubia.

\- Si y voy a intentar encontrar nuevas formas de hacerlo.

Penny negó con la cabeza riendo, debía admitir que le generaba mucha ternura el ver a Leonard como un padre celoso.

En el colegio, Luke y Elliot esperaban sentados en uno de los asientos del pasillo a que comenzarán las clases, Luke estaba cabizbajo mientras que Elliot lo observaba en silencio. El castaño se alivió al ver a Neil llegar, pues la situación era muy incómoda.

\- Buenos días- saludó Neil acercándose a Luke y Elliot.

\- Hola- respondió Luke en un tono bastante irritado.

\- ¿que te pasa?

\- Está de malhumor debido a la cercanía entre Kathleen y su posible nuevo novio- explicó Elliot.

\- Gracias por recalcarlo Elliot- sonrió irónico.

\- De nada Luke- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Katie pasó por al lado de los chicos del brazo de Logan, Luke pudo ver como ella los había visto e incluso cruzó la mirada con la suya, pero al instante la bajó y miró a otro lado.

\- ¿Es idea mía o nos ignoró?- preguntó Luke.

\- ¿Por qué nos ignoraría?- cuestionó Elliot.

\- No lo se, las relaciones pueden ser complicadas.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? No tenes una- se extraño Luke.

\- Tengo una relación de hermanos con Halley, eso basta y sobra.

Esa noche en el apartamento de Penny y Lenard se comenzaba a repartir la cena cuando Amy, Sheldon y sus hijos llegaron.

\- Hola chicos- sonrió naturalmente Katie.

\- Ah, ahora si nos hablas- dijo con tono ofendido Luke.

\- ¿Que?

\- Hoy a la mañana no parecía que tuvieras muchas ganas de hablar.

\- Ah eso- recordó rascándose la nuca nerviosa- Lo qué pasa es que, no es que yo allá querido ignorarlos.

\- ¿Entonces?- Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Logan... no sabe que soy "súper lista", ni que me gusta la física, ni que tengo tan buenas calificaciones ni nada de eso y no quería que sacaran el tema.

Era lógico ya que Logan estaba en su mismo año, pero no en su mismo curso.

\- ¿Que?¿Por qué?

\- Es que a él esas cosas como que... Como que no le gustan y... Quiero esperar a que salgamos un poco más para hablar de eso.

\- ¡Kathleen Hofstadter!...- le llamó la atención sorprendida Penny.

\- Se que está mal, pero prometo que no será por mucho.

\- Ósea que van a seguir saliendo- dijo Luke un poco decepcionado.

\- Eso parece, dentro de un rato voy a ir a su casa y ya me dijo de una pequeña fiesta de Halloween en la casa de uno de los chicos así que...

\- Que bueno que les está yendo bien.

\- Gracias- sonrió la rubia.

Unos minutos después, Leonard llevó a Katie a la casa de Logan.

\- No soy bueno con las emociones, pero parece que el hecho de que Kathleen saliera con un chico mucho más atractivo que vos te esta afectando- señaló Elliot al ver la cara que puso Luke cuando la joven se fue.

\- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Luke- Estoy feliz por ella, digo... Me alegra que esté feliz.

\- No parece- Siguió Neil.

\- ¡Estoy bien!- dijo ligeramente enojado- Katie es... Katie es mi prima, y si ella está feliz, yo también, ¿Okey?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y no se volvió a hablar del tema, para alivio de Luke.

Esa misma noche, al meterse en la cama, Penny vió a Leonard mirando la laptop con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Nada... El trabajo me tiene bastante estresado- dijo y volteó a ver a Penny- ¿Y a vos que te pasa? Pareces preocupada.

\- Me preocupa Katie, eso de que este ocultando quien es para gustarle a un chico, no me gusta.

\- Lo se, a mi tampoco, pero confío en ella, démosle un poco de tiempo, y si vemos que la situación no cambia, intervenimos.

\- Me parece bien- sonrió y se besaron- ¿Que pasó en el trabajo?

\- Ah nada, solo un experimento muy complicado de hacer... Nada importante.

\- Si vos lo decís- se besaron.

Luke, Neil y Elliot esperaban junto con Leonard, Penny, Logan y sus amigos a que Katie terminara de ponerse el disfraz para la fiesta.

\- ¿Ya estás?- preguntó Logan desde el living.

\- Si, voy a salir, pero no se rían.

\- Nunca- afirmó Luke.

Cuando salió, todos la miraron anonadados.

\- Wow- exclamó Luke mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos color miel.

La única que se percató de esa reacción fue Penny, quien sonrió con ternura. Recordando sus amores juveniles que tuvo y con la mayoría tenía buenos recuerdos.

El primero que le vino a la mente fue a los siete años, (si, siete, ella era no era adelantada académicamente, pero si fue la primera de sus compañeritas en fijarse en alguien) se llamaba Chris y cada vez que pasaba delante de ella, ponía la misma mirada que Luke.

\- ¿Y?¿Como me veo?

\- Katie... Te ves...

\- ¡Te ves genial de Capitana Marvel!- exclamó Logan interrumpiendo a Luke.

\- Gracias- lo abrazó.

\- Que pena que no puedas quedarte a jugar Halo- dijo Elliot algo triste.

\- Ya habrá otros juegos, no pasa nada y aún así pueden usar esta play- respondió y volteó a ver a Logan y sus dos amigos-pasen a mi cuarto mientras esperamos a la mamá de Elena.

Un rato más tarde, Leonard se dirigía a su cuarto cuando escuchó algo a través de la puerta entreabierta de Katie.

\- Interesante la clase de física de hoy eh- dijo un chico de pelo negro.

\- ¡Ay Ethan! No hables de física, no puedo entender como a alguien podría gustarle esa materia.

\- Bueno... Es cierto que ayuda a entender mejor el universo- dijo nerviosa Katie.

\- Para lo único que ayuda es para dormir- rió el castaño.

\- Logan tiene razón, además no se para que tanto problema- rió Elena- Casi nunca llegan a nada.

\- Si- afirmó Logan riendo.

\- ¡Okey ya está bien ¿no?!- exclamó Katie enojada sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Leonard.

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- No me gusta que se rían así de la física, hay mucha gente honrada que trabaja de eso.

\- Vamos Katie, todos son nerds patéticos, no deben ni tener vida- dijo Logan sonriendo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso pera Kate, quien se paro enojada.

\- ¡Para tu información es de mi padre y mis tíos de los que estás hablando y yo te puedo asegurar que tienen vida!

\- Katie... Yo no sabía eso, no quería ofenderlos.

\- ¡Pues lo hiciste!¡Además a mi también me gusta la física así que también soy parte de esos "nerds"!

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Logan aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Que es lo que te da risa?

\- No solo que... No sabía que eras algo así como... Una rata de biblioteca- rió.

Katie suspiró y lo miró sería.

\- Creo que va a ser mejor que vayan a esperar a la mamá de Elena en la puerta, no voy a ir igual.

\- Katie...

-Vayan.

Antes de que los chicos abrieran la puerta, Leonard volvió al living como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- ¿Porque se van?- le preguntó Neil a Leonard.

\- N-No se- respondió el castaño.

Un rato después, Katie salió de la habitación sonriendo.

\- ¿Que pasó?- interrogó Elliot.

\- Pasó que me quedo y les voy patear el trastero en Halo- afirmó la rubia mientras se les tiraba encima buscando un sitio en el sillón.

\- ¿Porque te quedas?- indagó Luke.

\- No importa, lo que importa es que me quedo- sonrió chocando los cinco con Neil- Y, supongo que me tendré que cambiar.

\- No necesariamente... ¿Por qué no nos disfrazamos todos y hacemos una especie de fiesta?- sugirió Luke.

\- Es una buena idea- lo secundó Neil- Halley estaba con dos amigos y no tenían nada que hacer, podría decirle que venga.

\- Si y... Tal vez podrían hacerlo aquí- sugirió Penny.

\- ¿Que?- la miró extrañado Leonard.

\- Bueno si, hace mucho no dábamos una fiesta por Halloween, ellos estarían aquí y nosotros en lo de Amy si ella quiere.

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Katie- Entonces tendremos una fiesta.

\- Pero yo quería jugar Halo- se quejó Elliot.

\- Cariño puedes jugar Halo cualquier otra noche- afirmó la rubia.

\- Pero esta noche es...

\- ¡Luke!- lo llamó la ojiverde interrumpiéndolo.

Inmediatamente Luke fue y convenció a su mellizo de ir a cambiarse.

El grupo decidió reunirse en la casa de Amy, ya que sin contar la doble cita de San Valentín, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo sin sus hijos.

\- Esto lindo como en los viejos tiempos- siguió Bernadette.

\- Si...- sonrió Howard tomando su comida.

Se hizo un silencio y todos se miraron.

\- Me preguntó que estarán haciendo...- cortó el silencio Penny secundada por los demás.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Penny y Leonard, los chicos mostraban sus disfraces.

\- ¿Por qué no pude ser yo Capitán América u otro en vez de linterna verde?- se quejó Neil.

\- Porque los disfraces son míos y amo Capitán América- respondió Luke- Y además Elliot se adueñó del de Flash.

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó el castaño- Si estoy obligado a hacer esto lo voy a hacer del personaje que quiero.

\- No seas infantil Neil- lo regaño Halley que estaba vestida de la mujer maravilla- Te queda bien.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Nope- rió la rubia.

\- Hey, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Katie?- Preguntó Luke al ver que no estaba.

\- En su cuarto creo, ahora que lo pienso lleva un largo rato ahí- recordó preocupada Halley.

El castaño decidió ir a buscarla, vaciló un poco antes de tocar la puerta, pero finalmente se decidió.

\- ¿Katie?- entró al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

\- Luke- dijo la rubia intentando limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que el chico lo notara, cosa que no logró.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó sorprendido Luke.

Desde pequeña que Katie no solía llorar mucho, y menos frente a otras personas. Luke, que la conocía desde el nacimiento, solo la había visto llorar tres o cuatro veces.

\- N-No- mintió.

\- ¿Es por Logan?- interrogó Luke sentándose a su lado en la cama.

\- No... Bueno, en parte es por el, y en parte por mi.

\- ¿Por vos?

\- Si es que... Arruine mi baile y mi halloween por elegir salir con estúpidos... ¡Y las dos veces sabía que eran estúpidos!

\- ¿Que hizo Logan?

Katie le contó a Luke lo que Logan y sus amigos habían dicho de ella y de la Física.

\- ¿Por qué elijo tipos así?¿Que está mal en mi?

\- No hay nada de malo en vos, sos perfecta.

\- Claro que no.

\- Si, lo sos- afirmó Luke.

\- ¿En serio lo crees verdad?- interrogó Katie mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Si, lo creo- respondió luego de suspirar el castaño.

Katie se acercó a él y unió sus labios en un tierno y suave beso. Al separarse, se miraron ligeramente sorprendidos.

\- Lo siento- se apenó Kate.

\- No pasa nada- respondió aún sorprendido Luke- Estas mal y... No importa.

\- Gracias, por todo- lo abrazó- Vamos con los demás.

La rubia le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Ah y Katie- exclamó deteniendo a Kate.

\- ¿Si?

\- En serio creo que te ves hermosa- dijo yendo a la puerta.

\- Gracias Luke- sonrió para después volver junto con él a la fiesta.

Los jóvenes decidieron no hablar del beso con nadie y mantenerlo en privado. Lo que se les complicó la mañana siguiente cuando sus padres les preguntaron por la fiesta.

\- Asi que la fiesta estuvo buena eh- sonrió Penny sirviendo el café.

\- S-Si- se trabó al contestar Katie- Genial.

\- ¿Pasó algo?- siguió con las preguntas Leonard.

\- No no, ¿Por qué pasaría algo? Ehm... debo irme, los quiero, adiós- saludó rápido para acto seguido salir hacia la escuela.

Penny y Leonard se quedaron confundidos pero luego decidieron seguir con sus actividades.

En el colegio los chicos hablaron sobre la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido, recordando algunas anécdotas graciosas, cuando Neil se percató de que Olive Holt los miraba sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué Olive Holt nos estará mirando?- le preguntó Neil a Luke.

\- No tengo idea, pero viene para acá- contestó nervioso el joven.

\- Hola chicos- saludó pícara la rubia.

Katie solo miraba confundida la escena junto con Elliot mientras Neil y Luke traban de articular.

\- H- Hola Olive... Q-Que lindo verte- dijo finalmente Luke sonriendo.

\- Igualmente, me preguntaba si querrían que nos viéramos hoy a la tarde- dijo acercándose a ellos- Necesito mucha, mucha ayuda con mi tarea de física y pensé que quizás ustedes podrían ayudarme.

Los dos se miraron para después asentir tratando de ocultar su emoción.


	7. Capitulo VII

Todos cenaban en paz cuando Neil y Luke entraron apurados al apartamento de sus tíos.

\- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?- le preguntó Katie a Halley que entró detrás de ellos.

\- Están así porque quedaron en verse con "señorita florecitas" para ayudarla con matemática.

\- ¿Otra vez?- se extraño la rubia- ¿No la habían ayudado hace una semana?

\- Si pero bueno... Necesita más ayuda- respondió Luke sentándose para terminar de comer lo más rápido posible.

Katie se levantó para acercarse a Halley.

\- ¿Todo esto no te parece algo raro?- Le susurró la rubia a su prima.

\- ¿Raro como que esa chica se está aprovechando de ellos? Si, totalmente- respondió la joven- Hace días que llama y solamente para que la ayuden, pero la vez que vino a mi casa vi que ellos le hicieron toda la tarea.

\- ¿Y no vamos a decir nada?

\- ¿Que podemos decir? Yo supongo que se darán cuenta por si mismos.

Ambas se voltearon a observar cómo Neil y Luke peleaban por quien era el mejor vestido de los dos. Por lo que Katie volvió a mirar angustiada a Halley.

\- ¿Segura?

\- No, pero podemos tomarlo como un experimento- bromeó para luego tomar asiento.

Finalmente y después de meditarlo, Katie tomó la decisión de que, si no podía decirles la verdad a los chicos porque estos debían darse cuenta, iba a intentar que estos se alejaran de ella sin que siquiera lo supieran.

Puso su "plan" en marcha cuando vió a Olive coqueteando con Luke en el pasillo.

\- ¿Entonces hoy por la tarde vas a ayudarme con matemática?- le preguntó la rubia apoyándose en su hombro.

\- ¡No!- exclamó Katie acercándose apresurada- No puede porque... Porque me tiene que ayudar a mi con matemática.

\- Yo se lo pedí primero- afirmó Olive cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno pues yo soy su prima así que tengo prioridad cariño, adiós- La saludo sonriendo falsamente mientras alejaba a su primo de ahí.

\- ¿Y a vos que te pasa?- La interrogó el joven.

\- No me pasa nada, solo necesito ayuda.

\- Los dos sabemos que no necesitas ayuda con matemática, nunca la necesitaste, así que decime la verdad- respondió serio el castaño.

\- Okey okey, la verdad es que... Olive te está utilizando a vos y a Neil, solo es amable con ustedes para que hagan sus tareas.

\- No puedo creerlo...- afirmó Luke reflexivo.

\- Se que es duro pero...

\- No, ¡No puedo creer que pienses que una chica no puede ser amable con nosotros sin buscar algo a cambio!

\- ¡¿Que?!¡Yo nunca dije eso!- afirmó Katie algo enojada.

\- ¡Pero lo diste a entender!

\- ¡Yo no...!

\- ¡Adiós Katie!- dijo serio un enojado Luke mientras caminaba lejos de ella.

Katie suspiró y de la frustración le dió un golpe a su casillero.

Ese día en la cena, hasta Sheldon y Elliot podían percibir la tensión entre los jóvenes.

\- Ah mamá, mañana después del colegio voy a ir a la casa de Olive a ayudarla con su tarea aunque haya personas a las que no les parezca- dijo con un tono de indirecta para Katie.

\- Luke yo solo trato de ayudarte.

\- ¡Pues NO necesito tu ayuda!¡Creí que eras una mejor amiga!- se paró.

\- ¡¿Perdón?!- exclamó la rubia imitando la acción de su primo- ¡¿En cima me estás diciendo mala amiga?!

\- ¡La verdad que si porque una amiga no diría esas cosas!

\- ¡¿Sabes que?!¡Si tan mal amiga soy quizás no deberíamos seguir hablando!

\- ¡Por mi bien!- dijo levantando molesto su plato para ir a la cocina a dejarlo

En los días que pasaron, Katie y Luke no se hablaron, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a sus respectivos padres, ya que los jóvenes habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que verlos así, era muy extraño.

Katie trató de distraer su mente de la rabia y el dolor que le producía el perder a su mejor amigo, decidió volver a su viejo pasatiempo de tocar la guitarra, de pequeña había aprendido y solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba distraerse.

\- ¿Se puede?- preguntó Penny desde la puerta del cuarto.

\- Si pasa- contestó la joven sin dejar de prestarle atención a la guitarra.

\- Ehm... Katie, ¿podemos hablar un momento sobre... Sobre lo qué pasó entre vos y Luke?

\- No quiero hablar de eso mamá.

\- Lo se pero me preocupa un poco, vos y Luke son muy buenos amigos y es horrible verlos así.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta- confesó- Pero Luke es el que no entiende que lo que le dije se lo dije por su bien, porque no me gusta que esa chica los ande usando como ella quiera.

\- Lo se, tuve una situación parecida con tu padre hace años.

\- ¿Y como la resolviste?

\- Bueno yo... La verdad es que no recuerdo- confesó Penny tratando de recordar.

Luke ya casi ni se sentaba con ellos, se pasaba los recreos con Olive ayudándola a estudiar. Lo que más molestaba a los chicos, era que Olive fue acercándose cada vez más a Luke, hasta dejar un poco de lado a Neil.

Un día, que Katie vió a Olive salir del apartamento de Luke, decidió cortar el problema de raíz.

\- Okey princesita rosita- dijo Katie enojada cruzándose de brazos- Se te acabó el jueguito.

\- No se de que hablas- dijo con con un tono fastidiado.

\- Tal vez puedas engañar a mis primos con esa carita inocente pero a mí no, veo perfectamente cómo los usas para hacer tus tareas.

\- ¿Y a vos que te importa?- preguntó acercándose desafiante.

\- ¡Me importa porque son mis primos y no me gusta ver cómo los tratas!

\- ¿Los ves solo cómo primos?- Katie asintió- ¿También a Luke?

\- S-Si obvio.

\- Que bueno, porque el ingenuo parece estárcela pasando tan bien conmigo que apenas te habla, ¿No?- sonrió victoriosa.

Llena de rabia, Katie tomó a la rubia por las mechas tirándola al suelo, lo que comenzó una gran pelea de chicas.

Debido a los gritos en el pasillo, Amy, Sheldon y sus hijos salieron a ver que pasaba.

De vuelta en su apartamento, Katie se quejaba mientras su madre le limpiaba las heridas

\- Oh por cierto, ya recordé cómo acabó lo de tu padre- afirmó Penny pasando la gasa por la herida de su frente.

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de entrada, al abrir, Katie se encontró con su primo, quien la miró con un gesto apenado.

\- Wow, si que fue grande la pelea.

\- Eso parece- dijo dolida tocándose la herida de la boca y se paró- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Katie yo... Vine a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije, tenías razón sobre Olive y siempre la tuviste, solo que yo... Yo creí que si la ayudaba iba a empezar a gustarle, pero me equivoqué... Me siento un tarado- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

\- Nah...- se sentó a su lado- SOS un tarado.

\- ¡Hey! Seré un tarado pero me defendiste hasta que tu labio quedó lastimado me amas- dijo el castaño en tono burlón ganándose un pequeño empujón de parte de la rubia.

\- Luke, vos sos un gran chico, sos tierno, bueno, inteligente y te mereces una chica que te quiera por quien sos y no porque le hagas la tarea, que de verdad te defienda y te apoye.

\- Lo veo difícil...

\- Nunca se sabe, quizás ya la conociste y no te das cuenta.

\- Por ahí ella tampoco se da cuenta que es esa chica- le susurró Penny a Leonard, estos miraban desde la cocina.

\- Katie- La llamó el joven cuando esta se paró- ¿Por qué nos defendiste?

\- Porque... Ustedes son mis primos, y me preocupo por ustedes, siempre los voy a defender no importa lo tarados que puedan ser- sonrió.

Katie se acercó a Luke y le dió un beso a en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro volvieron a sentarse juntos, después de semanas, para comer.

\- ¡A que no saben!- exclamó Halley emocionada sentándose con sus primos.

\- Se muchas cosas- afirmó Elliot- Dado que tengo una mente solo igualada por mi padre estoy seguro que lo sé.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando y volvieron a mirar a Halley quien recuperó su sonrisa inicial.

\- Chris Woods me invitó a salir.

\- ¡No inventes!- exclamó Katie tomando las manos de su prima- ¡Felicidades!

\- ¿A donde van a ir?- preguntó Luke.

\- No lo se, vamos a hablar más tarde para decidirlo pero lo importante es que vamos a salir.

Halley no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día imaginando lo genial que la pasaría. Hasta que algo frustró sus planes, y eso fue una decisión que tomó Chris.


	8. Capitulo VIII

Penny, Anu, Bernadette y Amy estaban reunidas en el apartamento de esta última para una "noche de chicas". Katie y Halley no solían meterse en esto, tenían sus propias pijamadas donde hablaban diversos temas, pero esta vez necesitaban ayuda de terceros.

\- ¿Podrían decirle a Halley que está siendo absurda?- entró en el apartamento la joven y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Bernadette confundida.

\- Chris quiere que vayamos al parque de diversiones para la primera cita.

\- Eso se escucha genial- afirmó Amy.

\- Si, y puede ser romántico- continuó Anu sonriendo.

\- Si, lo sería, si no le tuviera miedo a las montañas rusas, me dan terror, siempre que intenté subirme a una no pude- Confesó con vergüenza Halley.

\- Bueno, entonces dí la verdad y vayan a otro lado- Aconsejó Penny.

\- Es lo que le dije pero no me quiere escuchar- se quejó Katie.

\- ¿Por qué no?- indagó Anu tomando un sorbo de su café.

\- Porque no quiero quedar como una boba delante de él, no quiero que piense que soy una miedosa.

\- Halley, hija, como yo lo veo solo hay dos opciones, o vas y lo enfrentas, o le decís la verdad y arreglan otra cosa- Afirmó Bernadette.

\- Bueno entonces no queda otra opción, voy a decirle.

Halley tomó su celular y marcó el número mientras las demás la miraban expectantes.

\- Hola Chris, quería decirte que... Voy a ir al parque con vos el sábado... Genial, nos vemos.

Cuando cortó, vió a su madre, sus tías e incluso su prima con una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a subir a las montañas rusas?- preguntó Kathleen sorprendida.

\- Hace mucho no voy al parque de diversiones, quizás ahora que estoy más grande pueda darles otra oportunidad.

Halley estaba tan nerviosa el día de la cita, que se probó más de tres conjuntos antes de elegir el que le quedaba mejor.

\- ¿Y?¿Como me veo?- preguntó la rubia bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿No crees que esa falda es muy corta?- preguntó Howard mirándola impactado.

\- Si definitivamente es muy corta- Concordó Neil cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Chicos no exageren!- exclamó su madre y luego la volteó a verla- Te ves increíble cielo.

\- Concuerdo con tu madre- Sonrió Raj- Te ves genial.

Halley sonrió y se dirigió junto con su padre al auto para que este la llevara al parque de diversiones.

Cuando llegó, se encontró rápidamente con Chris y comenzaron a pasear y reír, el día era perfecto, hasta que el momento más temido por Halley llegó.

\- Mira, ahí está- afirmó el castaño apuntando a una gran montaña rusa- Vamos antes de que allá más fila.

Halley le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella, pero cuando estaban cerca, la rubia se detuvo, soltando la mano del joven. Chris pudo ver que algo andaba mal al mirar sus grandes ojos verdes.

\- ¿Que pasa?- le preguntó con suavidad.

\- Es que yo... Le... Le tengo miedo a las montañas rusas, traté de venir y subirme a una porque no quería que me vieras como una tonta, pero no puedo- respondió agachando la cabeza.

Chris le tomó las manos y apartó un cabello de su rostro para que lo mirara, al levantar la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos celestes del joven.

\- Nunca voy a pensar que sos tonta por tenerle miedo a algo, todos tenemos miedos y es totalmente normal, debiste habérmelo dicho.

\- Lo se... Pero... Me daba vergüenza.

\- Lo entiendo, pero tranquila, no necesitamos subirnos a las montañas rusas para pasarla bien, veni seguirme.

La llevó hasta un juego con temática de tazas de té. Estas giraban rápidamente sobre una plataforma alrededor de una tetera, además en el medio de estas había un volante que hacía que giraran aún más.

Halley rió como nunca y subieron como tres veces a ese juego ya que no había cola. Luego se dirigieron a los autos chocadores, donde cada uno tuvo el objetivo de chocar al otro.

Después de pasar una tarde increíble, se sentaron a comer algo de lo que ofrecían en el parque y charlar un poco.

\- ¿La pasaste bien?

\- Si, fue genial, nunca me había divertido tanto en un parque de diversiones.

\- Te lo dije, fue una gran cita- pensó el joven- Deberíamos volver a salir.

A Halley se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

\- S-Seguro- contestó.

Al llegar a casa, Halley vió a Neil, Luke y Elliot jugando a la play.

\- ¿Como te fue?- Le preguntó el joven a su hermana.

\- Estuvo increíble, Chris aceptó mi miedo y la pasamos increíble.

\- ¿Ósea que van a seguirse viendo?

\- Seguro que si, bueno, voy a mi cuarto, ¡Tengo que contarle todo a Luan!¡Y a Katie!- exclamó para irse casi volando arriba.

\- Esto está mal.

\- ¿Que está mal?- preguntó Howard entrando al salón.

\- Creí que Halley solo tendría una cita con este chico, pero parece que me equivoque...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Howard suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Michael, a mi también me preocupa que la lastimen, es mi hija y quiero protegerla, pero no podemos decidir por ella ni evitarlo, lo que si podemos hacer es estar para ella si pasa.

Neil reflexionó por unos instantes bajo la mirada de su padre, finalmente este lo miró y sonrió.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- dijo no muy convencido intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Howard despeinó el cabello del joven, lo que provocó que ambos rían.

Al día siguiente, Katie, Elliot y Luke estaban en el casillero de la rubia cuando Neil apareció sonriendo.

\- Hey, ¿Sabes quien volvió a la cuidad?- comenzó a hablar Neil.

\- Lo mismo que ayer- Comenzó a hablar Elliot- Se muchas cosas...

\- Lo mismo que ayer, no nos importa- Acotó Luke haciendo reír a Katie- ¿Quien volvió?

\- Chad Smith.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Chad Smith?¿Era ese amigo tuyo que se mudo?- Interrogó Katie

\- Ese mismo- respondió Neil- Parece que a su padre lo transfirieron de nuevo y se mudan de vuelta, me lo cruce el otro día y me dió su nuevo número.

\- Cool, pásamelo y le hablo más tarde.

Finalmente, Luke y Chad hablaron y arreglaron para verse en la plaza. Se saludaron con alegría y emoción por no haberse visto. Luego de ponerse al día y reír un rato, decidieron ir al apartamento de Luke.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Katie con Elliot mirando la tele, Estaban solos ya que Amy y Sheldon estaban arriba en el apartamento de Penny y Leonard hablando con ellos.

\- ¡Hey! Hola- saludó la rubia- ¿Como les fue?

\- Genial, nos reímos como nunca Katie.

\- ¿Katie Hofstadter?- cuestionó Chad con sorpresa.

\- La misma- rió la rubia.

\- Wow, ¡estás genial!

-Si ya había establecido eso hace un tiempo- dijo entre dientes Luke.

\- Gracias- sonrió cálida.

\- En fin, Luke, quería invitarte a una pequeña fiesta que voy a hacer en mi casa por mi cumpleaños.

Los Smith eran una familia adinerada, por lo que se trataba de una fiesta elegante y de etiqueta, a lo grande como estaban acostumbrados.

\- Ah, ¿vas a traer a alguna invitada no?- sonrió el rubio.

\- Ehm... Bueno...

Al ver lo incómodo que se había puesto Luke, Katie trató de pensar algo rápido para sacarlo de esa situación. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo, por lo que se acercó apurada.

\- Va a ir conmigo- dijo apoyándose en el hombro del castaño- Su novia.

Tanto Luke como el joven de ojos marrones la miraron anonadados mientras Katie sonreía orgullosa por la idea que había tenido.

\- Wow, no sabía que ustedes dos...- comenzó a decir Chad.

\- Si, hace... ya un tiempo- respondió nerviosa Katie.

\- Eh... Si... supongo- La secundo Luke.

Entonces, tomando a Luke desprevenido, con el dorso de la mano hizo que la mirara y lo besó. Al separarse, Luke se había quedado mirando estupefacto a Katie a la vez que está lo miraba a los ojos, estaba tan sorprendido como Chad, que los miraba con una sonrisa pícara.


	9. Capitulo IX

El grupo estaba reunido en el apartamento de Leonard y Penny, cuando Katie entró apurada con Luke atrás de ella,

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso de allá?

\- Use mis dotes actorales para ayudarte, en la tierra decimos gracias- se cruzó de brazos Katie.

\- ¿Pretendiendo ser mi novia?

\- Espera, ¿que?- exclamó Leonard desde el asiento levantando la mirada, pero fue ignorado.

\- Va a ser solo una noche, no es nada, a pesar del problema que tuvimos, vos siempre estuviste para mí y quiero devolverte el favor.

\- Tuvimos que besarnos- le recordó.

\- Bueno, no fue la primera vez- le recordó esta vez la rubia.

\- ¿En serio nadie va a decir nada?- volvió a exclamar Leonard.

Katie y Luke lo miraron y luego siguieron hablando de su problema.

\- En fin, Luke, es actuación y es solo una noche.

\- Esta mal- afirmó el joven dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Bueno, ¿Preferís ir a decirle que es mentira?

Luke levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver a la rubia.

\- Deberías elegir un vestido.

Katie sonrió victoriosa, para luego ir a la cocina junto con el.

Al día siguiente, Luke y Katie se juntaron en la casa de este para hablar sobre lo que harían él viernes por la noche.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- preguntó la rubia mirando al joven.

\- Supongo que si...- Vaciló rodando sus ojos color miel.

\- Seguís dudando, ¿no?

\- Si- suspiró- No creo que sea correcto.

\- Luke, yo tampoco creo que sea correcto, pero va a ser solo una noche y listo, es actuación, ¿Si? No lo pienses tanto.

\- Esta bien- sonrió.

\- ¿Juntos?- preguntó la rubia extendiéndole la mano.

\- Siempre- afirmó poniendo la mano sobre la de ella.

Finalmente la noche llegó y Luke esperaba a la rubia sentado en el living junto con Penny. Cuando salió la joven llevaba un vestido azul marino con tul y un cinturón con brillos en la cadera.

\- ¡Wow!- exclamó- Te ves genial.

\- Gracias- sonrió contenta- Vamos.

Llegaron a la casa de Chad, que era enorme, con un amplio jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¡Vinieron!- exclamó alegre el castaño.

\- Sip, acá estamos- sonrió Katie rodeando a Luke con el brazo, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció- Veo que varios de los chicos de la primaria vinieron.

\- Seh, solo algunos amigos.

El joven de ojos marrones se alejó y Luke tomó la mano de Katie.

\- Escucha Katie... Si no te sentis cómoda y queres que nos vayamos...

\- No no- suspiró- Ya estamos más grandes, todo va a estar bien.

Los dos decidieron ir al centro del patio a bailar con los demás. La estaban pasando muy bien hasta que en un giro, Katie chocó con alguien.

\- Lo siento... - iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo al ver quien era- Ay no.

\- Bueno bueno, miren lo que trajo el viento, Kathleen Hofstadter... No te veo desde que te fuiste de la primaria- se burló la joven pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hola Cassidy- le respondió cabizbaja la rubia- No sabía que estabas acá.

\- Pues claro que si, desde que volvió, Chad y yo estuvimos saliendo, lo que no entiendo es qué haces vos acá, está claro que no es una fiesta de tu... nivel.

\- Esta acá porque es la novia de mi amigo Luke.

\- Ah, Luke no te había visto, bueno, la verdad es que era algo obvio que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, son prácticamente iguales en personalidad- rió.

Luke vió como la actitud de Cassidy estaba encendiendo la furia de Katie, por lo que se acercó más a ella cautelosamente.

\- ¿Que es esa cosa?- dijo tomando con desprecio el relicario que llevaba la rubia en el cuello- ¿De que tienda de antigüedades lo sacaste?

\- Era de mi mamá- respondió con rabia.

\- Se nota que tu madre es una mujer con muy mal gusto- rió la pelirroja soltando el relicario con desdén.

Katie envolvió sus manos en un puño, al notar sus intenciones, Luke la tomó del brazo.

Él sabía que cuando la hacías enojar, Kathleen podía volverse una leona, Olive fue buena prueba de ello.

\- Vamos- le susurró y la llevó a un sector más alejado del patio.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó en un pequeño escalón. No era para nada el primer cruce que había tenido con Cassidy, habían cursado la primaria juntas hasta que Katie se adelantó un año y durante todo ese tiempo le había hecho la vida imposible, vivía chocándola a propósito restregándole su "alta categoría" y sus "impecables modales", además de reírse de ella por ser lo que ellos llaman una "nerd".

\- ¡Ay Dios como la odio!- exclamó dándole un golpe a la pared que tenía al lado.

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó el castaño tomando su mano- No hagas eso, te vas a hacer daño y no lo vale.

\- Lo se...

\- Escucha, yo se y vi todos los problemas tuviste con Cassidy antes de irme, pero ya sabes que ella es así y que no es nada personal.

\- Pero pareciera que...

\- Lo se, pero eso es porque ella está infeliz con su vida y quiere que vos también lo estés. Después de hoy, no la vas a ver más, así que trata de ignorarla, por favor.

\- Esta bien- suspiró- La voy a ignorar.

Los jóvenes se pararon y volvieron al centro de la pista y siguieron como si nada.

Cuando están a punto de irse, Luke fue interceptado Chad y Cassidy.

\- ¡Hey! Que bueno que te encuentro- exclamó feliz el castaño- Escucha, Cassidy y yo a penas nos estamos conociendo y... Creo que nos vendría bien salir con otra pareja.

\- ¡¿Que?!- exclamó con sorpresa.

\- Eso, ¿Quieren salir en una cita doble la semana que viene?

\- Bueno en realidad nosotros... Yo... Claro, le voy a preguntar a Katie, pero seguro le agrada la idea.

Como solía hacerlo, Luke subió un piso más hasta el apartamento de Katie para acompañarla.

\- Bueno, el lado bueno es que la noche ya acabó y no me voy a tener que cruzar más con Cassidy

\- Si... Sobre eso...

\- ¿Que?

\- Bueno... Chad quiere que vayamos a una cita doble con ellos

\- ¿En serio? ¿Una cita doble?¿Que les dijiste?

\- Que seguramente si pero que tenía que hablarlo con vos.

Katie suspiró y abrió la puerta.

\- Escucha si no queres puedo...

\- No está bien- lo interrumpió suspirando- Vamos a la cita.

\- Es que dijimos que sería solo por una noche y...

\- Luke es solo una noche más, no hubiera sido creíble si decías que no- sonrió con esfuerzo- Llámalos para arreglar la hora y el día y vamos.

\- Okey, si vos lo decís.

Luke volvió a bajar a su apartamento y Katie entró al suyo, su madre dormía, pero su padre seguía en la computadora.

\- ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

\- Oh, no te oí entrar, es trabajo, con tu tío tenemos un plazo muy corto para entregar un proyecto y bueno, tratamos de avanzar lo que podemos.

\- Que raro- dijo con ironía. Su padre y Sheldon siempre prometían más de lo que podían.

\- ¿Y a vos que te pasa? Te ves preocupada.

\- Pasa que... Hice lo de la novia falsa para ayudar a Luke, porque no quería que lo burlaran, supuestamente era solo una noche, pero ahora hay una cita doble con Chad y... Y Cassidy.

\- Espera, ¿Cassidy?¿La chica pelirroja que te hizo la primaria imposible?

\- Si, esa misma, sigue igual de pesada, pero creo que voy a tener que ir- se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- Mira Katie, quizás yo no soy tan bueno dando consejos, pero si se sobre tratar de conformar a las personas, y entendí que no es algo que esté mal, siempre y cuando no las pongas por encima de tu propia conformidad. Si creer que podes ir y esta todo bien hacelo, pero si no, no creo que Luke se moleste por ello.

\- Gracias papá- lo abrazó.

\- No hay de que- sonrió orgulloso Leonard acariciando el cabello de su hija.

A pesar de lo que le dijo su padre, Katie comprendió que, si bien no era algo que moría por hacer, no podía dejar que el hecho de que Cassidy la intimidara la impidiera ayudar a alguien que siempre había estado allí para ella. Sabía perfectamente que en su lugar, Luke habría hecho lo mismo.

Iban a ir a comer a un lugar de comida rápida, como era por la tarde, la joven decidió vestirse casual y no tan elegante como la última vez.

\- Wow Katie que linda te vez- dijo Cassidy con falsedad.

\- Gracias, vos también- respondió de la misma manera la rubia.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Cassidy y Katie a penas se dirigieron palabra, hasta que les tocó ir al baño juntas.

\- Agh la verdad es que no soporto mas esto- exclamó con enojo Cassidy apenas entraron al baño.

\- Tu noviecito fue el que quiso hacer esto.

\- Si y es la única razón por la que vine- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Osea que solo viniste para verlo feliz?

\- Pues si, ¿que crees? ¿Que vine para verte a vos?- respondió con desdén.

Katie se miró al espejo y observó detrás a la pelirroja peinándose, en ese momento se percató de qué habían venido por los mismos motivos.

\- ¿Sabes Cassidy?, quizá no somos tan diferentes- volteó sonriendo causando que la joven estallara en risas.

\- Seguí soñando- dijo pasando frente a ella chocando su hombro.

Katie rodó los ojos y tomó su bolso para salir detrás de ella.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos dijeron cómo se volvieron novios, ¿Donde te lo pidió?- preguntó Cassidy

\- En la plaza

\- En el colegio- dijo Luke al mismo tiempo que Katie.

\- ¿En la plaza o en el colegio?- interrogó confundido Chad.

\- Ehm... En el patio del colegio, le decimos la plaza- rió Katie tomando la mano de Luke.

\- ¡Aww que tierno!- exclamó Cassidy sonriendo victoriosa- Se nota que son una pareja muy unida, sin secretos y...

\- ¡Okey basta!- dijo Luke soltando la mano de Katie y mirándola- Lo siento, se que querías ayudarme pero se que no te sientes cómoda con esto y sinceramente yo tampoco.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Chad extrañado.

\- La verdad es que Katie y yo... No somos novios, ella lo fingió por mi.

\- ¿Que?¿Por qué?- Interrogó sorprendido el joven.

\- Porque, me daba algo de vergüenza no tener a alguien a quien llevar a tu fiesta, no quería que pensaras que era un perdedor solitario.

\- ¿Perdedor solitario?- se extrañó- Tenes una amiga que fue capaz de fingir ser tu novia solo por verte feliz, si todos tus amigos son así, sos muy suertudo.

\- Lo sé- sonrió mirando a Katie- Entiendo si no queres hablarme más.

\- No voy a decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero supongo que puedo puedo perdonarlo SI me prometes que no lo vas a hacer nunca mas.

\- ¡¿Que?!- exclamó con enojo Cassidy- ¿Después de lo que hizo lo vas a perdonar?

\- Tranquila Casey- le apoyó una mano en el hombro- No lo hizo por maldad, además, es mi amigo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con molestia y Katie la miró sonriendo victoriosa.

Finalmente, Luke y Chad acordaron seguirse viendo, esta vez sin más mentiras.

Llegaron tarde al apartamento luego de ir a la plaza, al entrar se encontraron con todos menos Halley.

\- ¿Donde está mi rubia?- preguntó Katie bromeando.

\- Esta hablando con Christian- respondió en tono burlón Neil, a lo que Bernadette le dio un empujón.

\- ¿Sabes algo Katie? No somos tan mala pareja- afirmó el castaño mirándola.

\- Eso supongo- rió nerviosa.

El castaño miró sus ojos verde ámbar, ser su amigo se le dificultaba cada vez más. Era claro que a Luke le gustaba Katie e iba a hacer algo al respecto.


	10. Capitulo X

Esa mañana en el colegio, Luke se acercó con nerviosismo junto con Elliot a Neil y a Halley.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Neil.

\- Bueno... Es que estaba pensando en... En invitar a salir a Katie.

\- ¡¿Que?!- exclamaron Elliot y Neil con sorpresa.

\- ¡Siiii!- gritó al mismo tiempo una emocionada Halley- ¡Al fin!

\- No le vayas a decir nada, se que ustedes de cuentan todo, pero esta vez es algo mío y de ella y quiero que se entere por mi.

\- Va a ser difícil pero bueno, ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?

\- En la cena, creo que va a ser el mejor momento.

\- ¿El mejor momento para que?- preguntó Katie llegando por detrás de Luke.

\- Es que Luke quiere...

\- Hablar sobre los nuevos cómics que salieron el jueves- Interrumpió Neil a Elliot antes de que este dijera algo.

\- No sabía que habían nuevos cómics- dijo recordando la joven- En fin, yo iba a buscar mi libro a mi casillero, los veo después.

Dijo para luego irse, dando paso a que todos miraran a Elliot acusatoriamente.

\- ¿Que? Dijiste que ella no podía decir nada.

\- Bueno vos tampoco, NINGUNO puede decir nada hasta la noche.

\- ¡¿Que?! Luke sos mi mellizo y como mi mellizo deberías saber que no se guardar secretos.

\- Es solo hasta la noche, tranquilo.

\- Pero...

\- Listo, vamos a clase.

Luke era consiente de lo mucho que le iba a costar a su hermano no decir nada, ya que él odiaba guardar secretos y solía sobrereaccionar a estos. Sin embargo, cuando el momento de reunirse a cenar llegó, parecía que no había dicho nada.

Mientas los chicos esperaban a que Katie llegara en la Isla de la cocina, los más grandes los miraban conmocionados.

\- ¿Alguna vez se fijaron en lo mucho que nuestros hijos se parecen a nosotros? ¡Es increíble!- exclamó Leonard sonriendo.

\- En realidad, no lo es, su parecido con nosotros es debido al ADN que compartimos con ellos.

\- Lo se Sheldon- respondió obvio Leonard- Lo que digo es que es genial, por ejemplo Elliot es una copia exacta de vos, es como si lo hubiesen fotocopiado.

\- No se si exacta, pero reconozco que tiene mucho de mi.

\- Ademas- agregó Amy- No solo cuenta el ADN, estudios demostraron que las personas que te rodean influyen mucho en comportamientos, por ejemplo, Luke es muy parecido a mi en la mayoría aspectos, pero, al convivir diariamente tiene algunos tintes de Leonard también.

\- Eso no es verdad- afirmó Penny cruzándose de brazos.

Todos voltearon a ver cómo Luke hablaba con Neil, nervioso por su posible cita con Katie, para después mirar a Penny con una expresión de "Te lo dije".

\- ¿Y entonces por qué Kathleen no se parece en nada a mi?- preguntó Penny desafiante.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, Katie abrió la puerta con un canasto lleno de ropa ahora limpia.

\- Hola chicos- saludó abriendo la puerta y poniendo una postura que recordaba a que Penny solía hacer mucho- Ahora vengo voy a dejar esto.

Una vez la joven dejó el living, todos miraron una vez más a Penny y a un preocupado Leonard.

\- ¿Decías que no se parecía en nada?- rió Bernadette

\- Que haga alguna que otra cosa parecida no quiere decir que...

-Hey miren, parece que Luke por fin se lo va a pedir- llamó su atención Raj a lo que todos voltearon.

\- Katie...- comenzó a hablar Luke al ver a la rubia sentarse a su lado- Ehm... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Si claro, ¿Que ocurre?

\- Bueno, vos dijiste que no querías volver a salir con chicos como Derek o Logan...

\- Si, son chicos estupidos y creídos- afirmó comiendo un poco de su comida china.

\- Bueno, estaba pensando... ¿Que tal si salieras conmigo?

\- ¿Que?- preguntó confundida.

\- Bueno, dijiste que querías salir con alguien diferente que de verdad se interese por vos y...

\- Si- lo interrumpió y después sonrió- Si voy a salir con vos.

\- ¿En serio?- La rubia asintió- Cool bueno ehm... el...

\- Viernes, después de clases, a las tres si te parece bien.

\- Sisi genial.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucha preocupación interna por parte de ambos. Ya que no sabían bien cómo actuar, querían que la cita fuera perfecta.

\- Mamá- llamó la atención de su madre Luke la tarde siguiente- Puedo pedirte un consejo.

\- Claro hijo, lo que necesites.

\- El viernes voy a salir con Katie y de verdad quiero que salga bien, porque puede ser mi única oportunidad de estar con ella.

\- Oh... Ehm... La verdad es que no sé mucho de citas.

\- Sabes más que mi padre eso es seguro.

\- Bueno eso es verdad- suspiró- En un principio te aconsejaría que aproveches para conocerla más, pero dado que estamos hablando de dos personas que compartieron cuarto la mitad de su niñez, creo que el mejor concejo que te puedo dar es que hablen de aquellas cosas que tienen en común, que la hagas reír y sobretodo, conociendo a Katie, relájate y actúa tranquilo, vas a ver que todo sale bien.

\- Gracias mamá- sonrió el joven- Das buenos concejos.

El joven le dio un abrazo y fue emocionado a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en su apartamento, Katie también buscaba el consejo de sus dos personas de mas confianza. Primero de Penny y luego llamó a Halley por teléfono.

\- Me parece que tu madre tiene razón en todo- respondió está luego de que Katie le contara la conversación- Tenes que tener en cuenta que va a estar muy nervioso así que intentar transmitirle confianza parece buena idea.

\- Espero que esto salga bien- suspiró la rubia sentándose en la cama.

\- Seguro que si, y si no, siempre pueden volver a ser amigos- le recordó la joven mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas con un esmalte fucsia.

\- Lo se.

El día de la cita trajo consigo nerviosismo, no solo para los dos jóvenes implicados, sino también para los padres de ellos, ya que les preocupaba como esto afectaría la relación de sus hijos.

Los chicos decidieron ir a comer a un lugar llamado "The Cheesecake Factory", ya que estaba frente al lugar de juegos al que querían ir después.

\- Ya se porque este lugar sigue aquí después de tantos años, la comida es genial- sonrió Katie dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa- Y además los meseros son muy amables.

\- Son muy buenos, pero no en anotar pedidos- rieron.

Luego de comer y hablar sobre sus familias, películas, y muchas cosas más, cruzaron la calle hasta la zona de juegos.

Mientras tanto, sus padres esperaban en el apartamento de Sheldon y Amy y seguían con la charla sobre parentescos.

\- ¿Ves? Este artículo habla sobre las simitudes entre padres e hijos y las cosas que se puede heredar.

\- Ya te lo dije Amy, Katie podrá ser rubia y de ojos verdes, pero después de eso no le veo absolutamente nada parecido a mi.

\- Si no crees en los artículos, fijate en cómo actúa Kathleen, incluso rueda los ojos como vos- afirmó la castaña

\- No creo que...

\- Si amor, lo hace- La interrumpió Leonard.

\- Vos le decís cariño a todos menos a Leonard, se que Katie lo hace porque varias veces se quedó a dormir en mi casa- siguió Sheldon.

\- ¡Basta!- exclamó la rubia- Ya dije cientos de veces, podremos tener cosas parecidas pero no quiere decir que...

Penny fue interrumpida por su hija entrando a la casa riendo con Luke.

\- ¿Que tal la cita?- Interrogó Leonard.

\- Fue genial- sonrió mirando al joven a su lado.

\- Entonces ya son...- Comenzó a decir Amy.

\- No- respondió Luke.

\- Ehm... Me es difícil entender- Los miró extrañada Penny.

Es que si, la cita había ido genial, pero, cuando estaban en uno de los juegos, que consistía en embocar una pelota en unos agujeros, comenzaron a hablar de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

\- Katie... ¿No te preocupa un poco que la relación pueda arruinar las cosas?

\- Un poco- afirmó sin quitar la vista de la mesa con los agujeros- Me encanta estar con vos y no me gustaría perder eso.

\- A mi tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Los jóvenes se miraron y rieron para después mirar a sus padres.

\- Decidimos que, por muy bien que la cita saliera, siempre fuimos amigos y no nos justaría perder eso- afirmó el joven.

\- Por lo que decidimos quedar así.

\- Osea que salieron, pero decidieron no dañar su amistad- recapituló Sheldon mirando a Penny con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Okey me rindo- exclamó la rubia reclinándose en el sillón, mientras que Sheldon y Amy sonreían triunfantes.

Por la noche, Leonard estiró el brazo con la intención de abrazar a su esposa, pero se dió cuenta de que está no estaba en la cama, por lo que salió a buscarla y la encontró preparándose un té en la cocina.

\- Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

\- No solo creí que te habías ido y me preocupe, ¿Que ocurre?

\- Nada solo... Me quedé pensando en esas cosas que dijeron Sheldon y Amy sobre lo hereditario y eso y... No se si es tan bueno que Katie se parezca tanto a mi...

\- ¿Es por eso que no querías aceptarlo?

\- Si- suspiró- Se que vos me crees perfecta pero tengo un montón de fallos, no sabes lo que fui en la secundaria y... No se si quiero que mi hija haga esas cosas.

\- En primera, me hago una idea de cómo eras en secundaria. En segunda, no creo que eso sea parte de las cosas que se heredan, además recorda que es mi hija también y aunque sea casi un calco tuyo también tiene cosas de mi.

\- Eso es lo bueno- sonrió acercándose para abrazar a Leonard.

Antes de volver a su cuarto, miró en el de su hija a través de la puerta entreabierta, Kathleen dormía con una pierna saliendo de la cama y la frazada tirada.

Penny rió para sus adentros y se acercó para estirar su pierna sobre la cama y taparla, le acomodó el pelo y le dió un beso en la frente.

Ese día, Luke y Elliot habían ido a casa de Neil después de clases ya que este les dijo que tenía algo que mostrarles.

\- Admiren, el mejor Cohete del mundo- dijo el castaño en tono dramático y alzó un cohete a escala.

\- ¡Wow!, es genial- exclamó Luke sosteniéndolo.

\- Si lo es, lo armé ayer con mi papá y es súper, pero me gustaría que tuviera más aerodinámica a la hora de volar.

Luke miró el cohete por unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tengo una idea para hacer eso.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería increíble.

\- ¿Cuál es tu idea?- cuestionó Elliot interesado.

\- Es Buena, pero necesitamos un poco más ayuda.

Después de hablar un rato y hacer unos cálculos, los jóvenes volvieron a su edificio. Una vez allí, Elliot fue a su apartamento mientras que Luke siguió hacia el de Katie.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó la rubia que vestía una blusa rosada y un mini short.

\- Ehm... Fuimos a casa de Neil a ver su nuevo cohete y... Se nos ocurrió una idea para hacerlo más aerodinámico.

\- Cool- respondió sin interés la joven.

\- Pero para eso te necesitamos a vos.

\- ¿Que?¿A mí por qué?

\- Se que sabes bastante sobre física experimental y lo necesitamos.

\- ¡Ni de broma!

\- Vamos Katie, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pedís a mi papá?, el sabe más que yo.

\- No queremos meter a nuestros padres en esto, sabes como son cuando se trata de física, ¿O te olvidas de las ferias de ciencias?

Katie suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, se acordaba perfectamente de lo competitivos que eran, hace dos años, en la feria de ciencias de quinto grado, a Luke y Ella se les habían ocurrido unas muy buenas ideas para la feria de ciencias, pero cuando le pidieron ayuda a sus padres, estos comenzaron a hacer todo y corregir absolutamente todo lo que ya tenían avanzado.

Vió a Luke, que tenía cara de perrito mojado, sabía que no iba a poder decirle que no.


	11. Capitulo XI

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse mientras Kathleen hacia cálculos y algunos bocetos y Luke le alcanzaba una taza del café con leche que había preparado. Leonard quien había llegado de trabajar más tarde los miró intrigado.

\- ¿Que hacen?- Interrogó llamando su atención.

\- Ehm... Es solo un trabajo para la escuela, nada importante.

\- ¿Seguro Luke?

\- Si, seguros- Contestó con seguridad Katie.

\- Okey- exclamó extrañado- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Abajo hablando con la tía Amy y creo que la tía Bernadette también está.

\- Entonces supongo que tardará un rato, ¿Por qué Elliot no está con ustedes como siempre?

\- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas papá?¿No confías en nosotros?

\- ¿Qué?¡Claro que confió en ustedes!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No se solo... Estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan algo- concluyó y se encamino hacia el pasillo.

Katie lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue y después volteó hacia Luke.

\- Hay un especial de "reviviendo Star Trek" No va a salir- afirmó la rubia.

\- Ooh, debe ser por eso que mi padre se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de allí, creí que solo era porque odiaba las charlas de chicas- afirmó Luke recordando.

Kathleen rió junto con Luke y le entregó una hoja escrita con bocetos.

\- Yo creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo, la verdad es que no creo que sea tan difícil conseguir las cosas.

\- Gracias Katie, ¡Eres lo máximo!- Exclamó emocionado el castaño y la abrazó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó y ambos se miraron riendo con nerviosismo.

Durante una semana, los jóvenes se habían estado reuniendo todos los días después del colegio, lo que hizo que sus padres comenzaran a preguntarse en qué andaban sus hijos.

\- Oigan- comenzó a decir Leonard mientras se sentaban en la cafetería de la universidad- ¿Se preguntaron en qué andan los chicos?

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Raj confundido.

\- No lo se, se estuvieron reuniendo mucho últimamente.

\- Eso no es raro, siempre lo hicieron- afirmó Howard.

\- Concuerdo con Wolowitz, debido a su estrecho vínculo de amistad nuestros hijos siempre tuvieron una tendencia a reunirse y charlar- continuó Sheldon restándole importancia.

\- Lo se pero parece como si ocultaran algo.

\- Si quieren ocultarlo, no creo que les vayan a decir si les preguntan- dedujo Raj.

\- Bueno, entonces creo qué hay solo una manera de averiguarlo- afirmó Howard sobándose el mentón.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Hoy se juntan en mi casa y Bernadette tiene un equipo de espionaje que podríamos usar.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo espiarlos?

\- No Sheldon, no sería espiarlos como tal, solamente veríamos detrás de la puerta que están haciendo.

\- Ooh, en ese caso me parece bien.

\- No se, no parece correcto- dudo Leonard.

\- ¿Osea que no te importa saber en qué anda tu hermosa niñita?¿Y si empezó a salir con alguien nuevo y...

\- Okey le entró- Interrumpió a Howard.

Luego del trabajo, los cuatro fueron directo a la casa de Howard y Bernadette, donde los jóvenes ya estaban encerrados en la habitación de Neil.

\- ¿Que hacen?- preguntó Bernadette exaltándolos al verlos pegados a la puerta.

\- Ehm yo... Nosotros...- comenzó a intentar explicar Howard.

\- ¿En serio estaban espiando a los chicos?- preguntó la rubia al ver el vaso con el que Howard intentaba escuchar por la puerta ya que no había encontrado los micrófonos de su esposa.

\- No los espiamos, solamente vigilamos que están haciendo sin que sepan- respondió Sheldon con seguridad.

\- Cielo, no es nada preocupante, Leonard cree que los chicos andan en algo raro y solo queríamos comprobar qué hacen es todo.

\- ¿Hablas del cohete?- preguntó tranquila.

\- Espera, ¿Que cohete?- interrogó el castaño de lentes confundido.

\- El que Howie armó con Michael, estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas con el, incluso vi llegar a tu hijo Luke con unas hojas en la mano.

\- ¿Osea que están trabajando en el cohete?¿Por qué no nos habrán dicho nada?- pensaba Leonard confundido.

\- No lo se, pudimos haberlos ayudado- lo miró confundido Howard.

Ambos miraron a Sheldon que solo reflexionaba en silencio, lo cual los asustó un poco ya que él no solía estar callado.

\- Ehm...- exclamó nerviosa Bernadette cortando el silencio- Creo que cada uno debería hablar con sus hijos y resolver el asunto.

\- Si creo que será lo mejor- La secundo Howard- Vamos Sheldon.

Sin decir nada, este lo siguió. A penas subieron al auto, Sheldon comenzó a hablar con normalidad, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Leonard pero este prefirió no decir nada y actuar como si nada.

Al llegar a casa, Leonard le contó todo a Penny, quien lo escuchaba intrigada.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?¿En serio vas a hablar con ella?- preguntó interrogándolo.

\- No lo se, supongo.

En ese instante se escuchó la puerta de entrada y Katie entró al apartamento.

\- Hola- saludó con extrañeza- ¿Pasa algo?

El castaño volteó a mirar a Penny, que observaba la situación sentada en el sillón, está solo levantó los hombros para que luego Leonard volviera a mirar a su hija.

\- ¿Donde estuviste?

\- Ehm... En casa de Neil y Halley- sonrió- Todos estábamos allí.

\- ¿Y que hicieron?

\- Lo típico, leímos cómics y poco más.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si- dijo un poco más nerviosa encaminándose- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

\- Porque se que estuvieron modificando el cohete de Neil- contestó haciendo que la rubia frene en seco.

\- Eso no es verdad...

\- Bernadette nos lo dijo.

\- Agh cierto que ella estaba en la casa- dijo hablando tan bajo que a penas se llegó a escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué nos mintieron?

\- Papá yo... Nostros... No queríamos que se enteraran- agachó la cabeza- Porque siempre que hacemos algo de ciencia ustedes se obsesionan y lo convierten en suyo, no nos dejan oportunidad.

\- Eso no es cierto- afirmó Leonard cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Olvidaste la feria de ciencias en la que apostaste que ganaría?

\- Y ganaste ¿o no?

\- Si, ¡porque vos construiste todo el volcán y yo no tuve ni voz ni voto!

\- ¡¿En serio?!¡¿Ahora me estás echando la culpa de TUS mentiras?!

\- ¡No te echo la culpa!¡Solo te digo lo que vos y mis tíos hacen!

\- ¡¿Bueno sabes que?!¡¿Quieren hacer su cohete solos?!¡Genial, háganlo!¡A ver cómo les va!

\- ¡Nos va a ir genial!- exclamó yendo a su cuarto.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos!- dijo alto para que lo escuchara y se escuchó un portazo.

Leonard suspiró y miró a Penny quien tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

\- ¿Podes creerlo?

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Que?

\- Cariño, yo te amo pero, tienes que admitir que a veces vos y los chicos se ponen un poco exagerados con la física.

\- ¿Osea que estás de su lado?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- No se trata de elegir lado, solo que quizás tiene un poco de razón en eso- respondió dudosa.

Leonard solo se sentó en el sillón y se quedó reflexionando.

La mañana siguiente estuvo cargada de tensión hasta que Katie fue al colegio y Leonard a su trabajo, era como vivir en una guerra fría.

\- ¿Que tal te fue con Katie anoche?- preguntó Howard.

\- Terrible, ¿Pueden creer que dijo que exageramos con la física y que Penny la apoyó?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que Luke nos sugirió a mí y a Elliot- afirmó Sheldon- Pasan tanto tiempo juntos que se contagian las locuras.

\- Bueno, Michael también dijo algo relacionado con eso- se rascó la nuca Howard- Loco, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio que se rompió cuando Leonard volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y si tienen razón?

\- ¿Es en serio?- exclamó Sheldon- ¿Tu madre no te enseñó nada sobre crianza Leonard? No hay que escuchar sus caprichos.

\- Pero tal vez no lo sean, digo, es verdad que a veces nos dejamos llevar un poco por la física.

\- Tal vez- lo secundó Raj- Estoy de acuerdo con Leonard, deberían pensarlo.

A la hora de la cena, Sheldon, Leonard y Howard sentaron a sus hijos para aclarar la situación, luego de mirarse entre sí, Leonard fue quien empezó.

\- Bueno- dijo mirando a su hija- primero nos gustaría disculparnos.

\- Habla por ti- dijo en voz baja Sheldon, a lo que Howard, a su lado, lo miró- Perdón.

\- En fin- continuó el ojiverde- Sabemos que quizás a veces nos volvemos poco... Locos, con la física.

\- Si, pero es solo porque nos encanta saber que les gusta al igual que nosotros y que podemos hacer algo juntos, lo sentimos, ¿verdad Sheldon?- El castaño sólo miró a su mejor amigo con seriedad.

\- Sheldon- lo regañó Amy.

\- Okey- suspiró- lo siento.

Kathleen, Luke, Elliot, Michael y Halley se miraron para luego mirar a sus padres. Katie sonrió y se dirigió a abrazar a Leonard.

\- Claro que los perdonamos- dijo la rubia.

\- Si, y claro que pueden ayudarnos en el proyecto- Siguió Luke mirando a su padre.

\- Pero es NUESTRO proyecto- recalcó Neil.

\- De acuerdo capitán- rió Howard levantando las manos.

Unas semanas más tarde, todos fueron al patio de Bernadette y Howard para probar el Cohete. Luego de que Leonard, Howard, Raj y Sheldon hicieran la cuenta regresiva con sus hijos y apretaran él botón todos juntos, pudieron observar como el cohete volaba muy lejos.

\- Wow- exclamó Penny- Si que vuela muy rápido.

\- Y muy lejos- siguió Amy.

\- Si, sobre eso, ¿Alguno de ustedes genios pensó en cómo traerlo de vuelta?- dijo Katie en tono burlón haciendo que los cuatro amigos se miraran nerviosos.

\- ehm... En unos minutos les decimos- respondió nervioso Howard provocando la risa de los cinco chicos y sus madres.

Unos días después del accidente del cohete, Luke, Elliot y Kathleen llegaban a la escuela juntos, como lo hacían cuando esta no se quedaba dormida, al entrar, se percataron de que Ann Lynn los miraba mientras le susurraba algo a Olive, su mejor amiga.

\- Nos están mirando a nosotros ¿no?- quiso confirmar Katie que Luke veía lo mismo que ella.

\- Si, pero no se por qué- confirmó el castaño.

Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando Olive se acercó junto con su mejor amiga de cabello oscuro.

\- Hola Katie, Hola Luke- saludó la rubia con picardía en sus ojos color cielo.

\- ¿Que quieres Olive?- preguntó fastidiada Kathleen.

\- Escuchamos las buenas nuevas- contestó Ann Lynn sonriendo.

\- ¿Que buenas nuevas?- se preocupó Luke.

\- No se hagan los bobos, parejita- rió Olive.

\- ¡¿Que?!- exclamaron al unísono los jóvenes y se miraron entre sí.

\- Si, yo sabía que había algo más por lo cual te molestaba que me acercara a Luke.

\- Pero nosotros no...

\- Ni lo intentes- interrumpió Ann Lynn a Katie- Salta a la vista.

Las chicas se alejaron riendo y dejando a Katie y Luke atrás.

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Luke algo preocupado.

\- Olive es experta en decir tonterías- respondió la rubia con seguridad- No creo que nadie le crea.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a su casillero para sacar los libros correspondientes a la primera clase sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.


	12. Capitulo XII

Una vez la campana para ir al almuerzo sonó, todos salieron apurados. Entre la ola de gente lo vió, Ethan Jones, con su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes. Él era amigo de Logan, pero fue el único que no solo le pidió perdón, si no que comenzó a hablarle y hacerla reír.

La rubia tomó una respiración profunda, y se acercó a él.

\- Hola Ethan- sonrió Katie.

\- Oh, hola Katie, ¿Que ocurre?- respondió amable el joven.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si... Si querías salir conmigo- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo y Ethan lo miró extrañado- ¿Que?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir cuando tienes novio?

\- Yo no tengo novio, ¿por qué...- En ese momento Katie se percató de lo que ocurría y rió- Aah ya entiendo, si te referís a los rumores míos y de Luke nosotros no somos novios.

\- ¿Y por qué todos dicen eso?- Interrogó el peli negro.

\- Porque Olive ama armar rumores de la nada- respondió obvia.

\- Bueno en ese caso creo que... Creo que deberías arreglar esta situación antes de salir- afirmó Ethan y se alejó junto con su hermano mayor.

Decidida, Kathleen fue a buscar a Luke para aclarar la situación, pero al encontrarlo, lo vió rodeado de jóvenes quienes sonreían mientras él hablaba sobre "su relación".

\- ¿Como es que sales con una chica así?

\- Si Luke, ¿Como?- preguntó con ironía la rubia.

\- Ahí está ella amigos- Bromeó Neil al ver la cara de preocupación de Luke y la cara seria de Katie.

En ese momento, Luke podía sentir el odio que transmitía la mirada de Katie y lo fuerte que la pelea por esto iba a ser.

Amy y Bernadette hablaban con Penny en el apartamento de esta cuando Luke y Katie entraron peleando.

\- ¡Vamos Katie!- exclamó el castaño- No puedes enojarte por eso.

\- ¡Claro que puedo enojarme por eso!¡Debería enojarme por eso!- Respondió Katie volteando a verlo.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- interrogó Amy parándose del sofá donde estaba sentada.

\- Pasa que se esparció un rumor de que él y yo estamos juntos cuando no es así, ¡y TÚ hijo en vez de desmentirlo lo expandió solo porque todos lo trataban como un rey!- exclamó lo último mirando a Luke.

\- Luke...- dijo a modo de regaño la castaña.

\- ¡¿Y a vos por qué te molesta?!¡¿Te molesta que reciba aprecio?!

\- ¡Me molesta porque ese rumor que estás haciendo crecer como la hierba es mío también!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Y que afecta MI vida! Hoy intente invitar a salir a Ethan, el chico con el que me hablo hace semanas, ¡Y la única razón por la que me dijo que no es porque pensó que le estaba pidiendo salir mientras estabas de novia con vos!

\- La verdad es que los rumores no están tan lejos de la realidad, si salimos- le recordó Luke

\- ¡Pero lo dejamos!¡porque éramos amigos hace tanto que no quería fastidiar nuestra amistad!- afirmó y luego bajo el tono- Pero veo no necesitaste que seamos novios para eso.

Desilusionada, Kathleen se fue a su habitación, a lo que Luke suspiró y se sentó entre su madre y Penny.

\- ¿Pueden creer lo egoísta que es?- preguntó indignado.

\- ¿En serio?¿Tu conclusión es que ELLA es la que está siendo egoísta?- exclamó Bernadette con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Hay otra conclusión?- preguntó confundido el joven.

\- Ehm... Luke, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que quizás el egoísta seas vos?- siguió Amy.

\- ¿Por qué? Es ella la que no tolera que por una vez la gente me note- recalcó enojado.

\- No es eso lo que no tolera- afirmó Penny- Lo que no tolera es que estás haciendo crecer un rumor sobre ella que no es real y que aparentemente afecta en su vida.

\- Que no pueda salir con un chico no es el fin del mundo.

\- Luke, mira, que sigas haciendo crecer el rumor no lo va a volver realidad, si vos no toleras que Katie salga con otros chicos y de verdad queres estar con ella, anda y lucha por eso, pero si no, un rumor no es la solución- afirmó la castaña con un tono sereno.

Luke pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho, y así entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Pero si es el rey de la conquista- o dijo burlona Katie al encontrarse con Luke al día siguiente en el colegio- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

\- Katie yo...- suspiró- Quería pedirte perdón, ya le dije a todos incluyendo a Ethan que fue todo un malentendido, lo siento.

\- Creí que adorabas que todos te notaran- Dijo confundida la rubia.

\- Si, pero haciendo eso te perjudicaba a vos y... Prefiero volver a ser invisible a perderte- afirmó Luke sonriendo.

\- Aww Luke...- exclamó abrazándolo.

\- ¿Juntos?- le tendió la mano el joven cuando se separaron.

\- Siempre- rió Katie poniendo su mano sobre la de el.

Ese mismo día, a la hora del almuerzo, Ethan se acercó a Kathleen para invitarla a una cita, a lo que, intentando ocultar su emoción, La joven aceptó sonriente.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban sus primos, la rubia los encontró riéndose de una broma que habían hecho sobre Elliot.

Kathleen no podía decir que ella nunca hacía bromas sobre el, pero cada vez creía que las bromas de los chicos eran más pesadas.

Elliot no solía entender las bromas o comparaciones que hacían con el, pero esa vez que Neil lo estaba imitando con voz de robot parecía haberlo entendido bastante bien, ya que se quedó callado el resto de las horas de clase.

A la hora de cenar, Elliot aún seguía sin hablar mucho, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a su prima.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Elliot?- preguntó Katie a Luke.

\- ¿En que sentido?- Rió Luke haciendo que la rubia ponga una cara de seriedad- No lo se, estuvo bastante callado desde el almuerzo.

Kathleen decidió indagar por su cuenta y se sentó al lado de Elliot para ver qué ocurría.

\- ¿Elliot podrías decirme que te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué supones que me pasa algo?

\- Pues porque no has hablado tu cantidad habitual de palabras.

\- No es nada solo que no puedo creer que los chicos piensen así de mi.

\- Creo que era solo una broma Elliot.

\- Bueno pues en serio hirió mis sentimientos- afirmó el castaño mirando a su prima quien estaba algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Que pasa hermano?- preguntó Luke acercándose a los jóvenes, pero lo único que hizo su hermano en respuesta fue tomar su comida y levantarse- ¿Que le pasa?

\- Pasa que parece que lastimaron con la broma de hoy.

\- ¿Que?- rió Luke algo nervioso- No lo creo, el nunca se molesta con nuestras bromas porque no entiende la mayoría.

\- Bueno, parece que si entendió esta- afirmó parándose para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

Luke se quedó pensando, no entendía por qué Kathleen defendía a Elliot tan fervientemente, en lo que él consideraba, solo había hecho una broma, pero parece que era más grande lo que que creía.


	13. CapituloXIII

A pesar de que Luke se quejaba todo el tiempo de su hermano, había comenzado a preocuparse, Elliot ya no le hablaba para nada. Para su suerte, Katie había decidido mantenerse al margen para no volver a pelear con Luke, pero era preocupante que ya cumplieran una semana sin dirigirse la palabra.

El no era el único preocupado, ya que a Amy tampoco le gustaba ver cómo sus hijos se ignoraban.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo ma?- salió Luke a la sala.

\- Si, ven- Amy le indicó con una sonrisa que se sentará a su lado- Quiero saber qué pasa con tu hermano y vos.

\- Nada grave, solo le hicimos una broma y ya no nos habla- dijo Luke tratando de restarle importancia para no preocuparla.

\- Luke, escucha, yo sé que a veces tu hermano, como tu padre, pueden parecer medio...

\- ¿Robots?

Amy lo miró seria, pero finalmente suspiró.

\- Quizá... Pero también son bastante sensibles. Recuerdo que tus tíos siempre hacían bromas sobre tu padre, hasta que un día tu tío Howard se pasó y tu padre se ofendió.

\- ¿Cómo lo resolvieron?

\- Tu padre habló con tu tía Bernadette y no se exactamente qué pasó después.

Amy pensó que ya había ganado cuando Luke comenzó a reflexionar.

\- Supongo que si nos pasamos con Elliot.

\- Entonces sabes que tenes que hacer, ¿No?

Si- respondió disgustado.

Por la mañana, en el colegio, Luke se acercó a hablar con Neil y Kathleen para contarles lo que había dicho su madre.

\- ¿En serio crees qué hay que disculparnos con Elliot?- rió Neil.

\- Bueno... Si es cierto que nos pasamos un poco- se rascó la nuca.

\- Luke tiene razón- afirmó Kathleen- Las bromas son graciosas, pero hay que tener en cuenta cómo se siente el.

\- ¡Está bien!- exclamó fastidiado- Vamos a pedirle perdón.

Al entrar al salón de clases, Luke fue el primero en acercarse a Elliot.

\- Hey, hermano- comenzó sin recibir respuesta- Escucha... Siento mucho lo qué pasó, se que nos pasamos con la broma y de verdad lo sentimos, ¿No Neil?

El joven no respondió sino hasta que vió la mirada amenazante de su prima.

\- Si, lo sentimos mucho- afirmó a lo que Katie asintió.

\- Gracias- respondió el castaño sin despegar la vista del libro.

\- ¿Entonces ya están bien?- Le preguntó feliz Kathleen.

\- No- contestó para sorpresa de todos.

Al sentir las miradas de sorpresa a su lado, Elliot suspiró y volteó.

\- Miren, de verdad aprecio sus disculpas, pero el daño ya está causado y no es resiente, si no desde siempre, necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

\- ¿Osea que vas a seguir sin hablarnos?- cuestionó con preocupación Luke.

\- Claro que voy a hablarte, vivimos en la misma casa, somos hermanos, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin hablarte, pero ya no vamos a ser tan cercanos como ahora- dijo con seriedad y volvió a su libro.

Katie posó su mano en el hombro de Luke al ver lo decepcionado que estaba.

\- ¿Sigues preocupado por Luke?- preguntó Kathleen en el camino de regreso a casa después de haber ido a la tienda de Stuart y Denise.

\- Si- suspiró- Se que es irritante, pero es mi hermano y no me gusta que estemos así.

\- Lo se, pero vas a ver que se le va a pasar.

Luke decidió ir al apartamento de Kathleen a pasar el tiempo, cuando entraron, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa.

\- ¡Abuela!- exclamó Kathleen feliz y fue a abrazarla directamente sin percatarse de que Amy, Sheldon y Elliot también estaban allí.

\- Hola querida- dijo su abuela apoyándole la mano en la cabeza y luego miró a Luke sonriendo- Hola Luke.

\- Hola- respondió desanimado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Elliot y yo no nos hablamos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- siguió interrogando Beverly.

\- Ellos me han hecho una broma de mal gusto y me hirieron, por lo que decidí alejarme- respondió el joven.

La psiquiatra se separó de su nieta y lo rodeó con el brazo.

\- Elliot, debes entender que no todos entienden tu superioridad intelectual, no debes ser tan duro con ellos.

\- Puede que tengas razón- reflexionó y se acercó a su hermano- Estamos bien Luke.

\- Genial supongo- lo miró confundido.

Debido a la presencia de Beverly, decidieron llamar a Bernadette, Howard y Raj para ir a cenar a un restaurant.

A Leonard no le inspiraba mucha confianza que Beverly hablara tanto con su hija, pues sabía que su madre, al igual que su ex compañero de piso, no tenía filtro.

\- Puedo preguntarles algo- Comenzó a hablar Beverly.

\- Ay no- exclamó bajo para que solo lo escuchara Penny.

\- Claro abuela, ¿Que ocurre?

\- ¿Ustedes siempre pasan tanto tiempo Juntos?

\- Ehm... Supongo que si, nos criaron juntos así que...- respondió la rubia mirando a Luke, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Y no se pusieron a pensar que disfrutan estar tanto tiempo juntos por qué hay sentimientos incrementándose entre ustedes?

Sorprendidos, los jóvenes se miraron con nerviosismo.

\- No... Nosotros no...

\- Tuvieron una cita tiempo atrás- interrumpió Elliot a su hermano.

\- Osea que si había sentimientos.

\- Puede ser, pero acordamos quedar como amigos y ya no hay nada más que eso, ¿verdad Katie?- al voltear vió que la joven vio se había quedado reflexionando- ¿Katie?

\- ¿Eh?... Ah no... Ya no hay nada.

\- Lo siento pero es difícil creerles.

\- Ya es suficiente madre- interrumpió Leonard.

\- No es una buena señal que niegues los amoríos de tu hija Leonard.

\- No niega nada porque no hay ningún amorío- afirmó Luke ligeramente irritado.

\- Si claro- respondió Beverly sarcástica y luego dirigió su mirada a Leonard- ¿Ves lo que pasa?

Kathleen adoraba a su abuela, amaba aprender cosas nuevas de ella, era una mujer respetable, salvo en estas ocasiones cuando trataba de analizar todo lo que pudiera de uno. En esas situaciones, su padre y la experiencia le habían enseñado que era mejor llamarse al silencio.


	14. CapituloXIV

Como Leonard había sospechado, la visita de su madre no había sido nada fácil, ya que no solo tomo cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para poner incómodos a Luke y Katie, sino que además otro de sus pasatiempos era criticar las "técnicas de crianza" que empleaba con su hija.

En un principio, lo había tomado como una locura más de Beverly, pero luego comenzó a tomar sus críticas más seriamente.

\- Leonard ya te dije que lo dejes ir- afirmaba Penny abriendo la heladera y sacando una botella del jugo que tanto le gustaba.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado, ¿Crees que sea verdad que no somos tan buenos padres como pensábamos y por eso Kathleen no tiene tanta confianza con nosotros?

\- A ver, primero tengo la confianza necesaria con mi hija, gracias. Y segundo, ¿Por qué seríamos malos padres?

\- Bueno, la dejamos mucho tiempo con Amy y con Sheldon...

\- ¡Hey! No la dejábamos por taanto tiempo- aclaró restándole importancia.

\- Cielo, llegó un punto en el que cantaba soft kitty para dormir.

\- ¿Sabe Soft Kitty?- contestó sorprendida y suspiró al ver asentir a Leonard- Okey okey, ¿Y si en vez de preocuparnos de pequeñeces no nos ocupamos de la mudanza?

\- Tienes razón, ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Kathleen?

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Sheldon?

\- Touché- rió Leonard aún algo preocupado.

Aunque no lo iba a admitir, lo que Leonard le había dicho la había hecho pensar en los momentos que había pasado con su hija y entristecerse al darse cuenta que eran pocos.

Penny y Leonard no eran los únicos reflexivos esa noche, desde aquella cena con Beverly hace unos días, Luke y Katie no habían hablado mucho y su relación se había tornado extraña. Por esa razón, ninguno de los dos podía dormir aquella noche.

Kathleen había decidido que para dejar de pensar en ello y que las cosas volvieran a como estaban antes, lo que debía hacer era seguir adelante, ¿Y que mejor que con Ethan Jones? Después de todo era un chico con el cual había querido salir desde hace un tiempo. De hecho, hubiera querido que le tocara con él en el trabajo en lugar de con Sarah aunque esta le cayera bien.

\- ¿Osea que vas a salir con Ethan Jones?- preguntó con admiración castaña mientras leían unos papeles para el trabajo después de clases.

\- Si, lo arreglamos esta mañana.

\- Cool... Hablando de citas, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- claro, pregunta.

\- Luke y vos... ¿Que tan cercanos son?

Kathleen abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta y no sabía exactamente cómo responderla.

\- Eh... bueno crecimos juntos... Somos muy cercanos.

\- ¿Osea que no sientes nada por el?

\- No- afirmó rotundamente y soltó una risa nerviosa- Yo... Yo no podría sentir nada por Luke, no porque no sea un buen chico sino porque... Es como mi hermano o mi primo, no podría.

\- Osea que si alguien quisiera salir con él estaría bien, ¿no?

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al presentir el motivo de la pregunta.

\- Espera, ¿Vos queres salir con Luke?- exclamó mirándola.

\- Si, desde el baile que me gusta, pero no quería salir con él si eso te molestaba porque me caes bien y...

\- No te preocupes- La interrumpió- Esta bien.

Sarah sonrió con ilusión en sus ojos y luego siguieron con su trabajo.

Por su parte, Leonard y Penny seguían preocupados por lo que Beverly les había dicho, y como solo le quedaban unos días de visita, Penny decidió no solo hablarlo con ella sino también con sus amigas en el apartamento de Amy para saber su opinión.

\- Esto es curioso- comenzó Beverly- Normalmente mi hijo no toma muy en serio lo que digo.

\- Es que esta vez lo estuve pensando y me preocupa no haber pasado tanto tiempo con Kathleen- respondió Penny cabizbaja.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con Leonard cuando él era pequeño y creció bastante decente si es tu miedo.

Amy, Bernadette y Penny se miraron entre sí recordando las cosas que Leonard decía de su madre.

\- Lleva a esa niña a pasear o algo por favor- habló Bernadette lo que causó que Penny riera.

\- Mira Penny- Comenzó a hablar Amy- Vos sos una madre que trabaja para que su hija tenga la vida que necesita, es cierto que quizás podrías tratar de estar más presente y conocerla un poco más.

\- Conozco todo de mi hija- afirmó la rubia.

\- ¿Cual es su color favorito?

\- Vamos Amy, se que es rosa.

\- Azul- corrigió la castaña- Desde hace tres años, ¿Desde hace cuanto toca la guitarra?

\- Ocho

\- Seis, aprendió sola- volvió a corregirla Amy- ¿A que le tenía miedo de pequeña?

\- ¿Arañas?- respondió con miedo.

\- Truenos, los odiaba.

\- ¿Le temía a los truenos?

\- Claro, por eso odiaba cuando ustedes se iban los días que llovía.

Penny se dejó caer en el sillón cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No era el tipo de persona que era insegura, siempre había sabido de lo que era capaz, pero la maternidad siempre la tenía confundida y el hecho de que lo que estuviera haciendo podía afectar a su hija siempre la estresaba.

\- Soy un desastre.

\- No creo eso- afirmó Beverly.

\- Pero si fuiste tú la que nos sugirió que revisáramos nuestras "técnicas de crianza"

\- Yo me refería a que Kathleen tiene un gran potencial intelectual que no está explotando, ustedes deberían ayudarla a ello, pero por lo demás, Kathleen es una niña fuerte e independiente.

\- ¿Estás reconociendo que la criamos bien?

\- Tenemos estilos de crianza distintos, pero admito que el tuyo parece haber dado buenos resultados.

Penny sonrió mirando a sus amigas, ya se sentía mucho más tranquila y segura.

Días después, Luke, con la mano en la boca, trataba de valor para pedirle a Kathleen lo que le iba a pedir.

\- ¿Me vas a decir o no?- cuestionó la rubia con impaciencia.

\- Sarah me pidió salir y necesito tu ayuda- dijo en un suspiro.

\- Wow- exclamó sorprendida- No pensé que lo iba a hacer tan rápido.

\- ¿Que?¿Vos sabias que lo iba a hacer?

\- Bueno... comentó algo hace unos días pero no pensé que lo fuera a hacer tan rápido- dijo aún con la mirada perdida hasta que logró enfocarse y mirar a Luke- ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Porque experiencia en citas, así que necesito que me ayudes a ver que ponerme, no quiero que sea muy formal o...- dijo rápido y con nerviosismo por lo que Kathleen lo detuvo.

\- Tranquilo, te voy a ayudar.

\- ¡Sos la mejor amiga del mundo!- La abrazó el castaño.

\- Genial- exclamó desganada.

Como lo buena amiga que era, Katie fue con Luke para ver su guardarropa y ayudarlo a elegir algo perfecto para salir, luego de lo cual decidió invitar a Halley a su casa, no se sentía nada bien.

\- ¿En serio?- exclamó la rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón- ¡¿Después de todo lo qué pasó entre ustedes lo ayudaste a verse genial y se lo serviste en bandeja a otra chica?!

\- Halley, Luke es un chico muy tierno, pero nosotros no somos nada, yo tengo una cita con Ethan, ¿Lo olvidas? Luke también es libre de salir con quien quiera.

\- ¿Osea que no tienes sentimientos por el?

\- Nope- respondió segura,

\- ¿Entonces si en un futuro está chica se enamora de él porque es, en tus propias palabras "un chico muy tierno" no te va a afectar?

\- Ya no quiero hablar de esto- afirmó la joven dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

\- Lo sabía- sonrió Halley yendo detrás de esta.

Los sentimientos de Kathleen se aliviaron durante su cita con Ethan en el Mall unos días después, el era tan profundo, siempre tenía las palabras exactas, adoraba su compañía, pero aún así algo no se sentía bien, algo que descubrió en el momento en el que este le dió un beso.

Cuando llegó, todos ya estaban reunidos para la cena.

\- ¿Como te fue?- interrogó Luke al verla entrar.

\- ¿Podría hablar con vos sobre eso un minuto?

\- Espera Kathleen- la llamó Penny- Quería presentarte a alguien.

Katie apenas había notado a la chica castaña de ojos marrones que estaba sentada al lado de su madre.

\- Ella es Chelsea Jonson, tiene su edad y es hija de un viejo amigo, se va a quedar con nosotros unas horas hasta que vuelvan sus padres- informó su madre mientras las niñas se saludaban

En ese momento Elliot entró emocionado en el apartamento.

\- ¡Lo hice!- exclamó corriendo hacia su padre- Logre resolver la ecuación.

\- Sabes que está mal ¿no?- dijo Chelsea mirando de reojo el papel que tenía en sus manos el joven.

\- ¡¿Que?! Eso es imposible, nunca me equivoco.

La castaña tomó el papel, corrigió algunas cosas y luego se lo tendió a Elliot.

\- Wow- exclamó y la miró anonadado- Tiene razón, me había equivocado.

\- Claro que tengo razón, yo tampoco suelo equivocarme con frecuencia.

Elliot abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Tus padres son súper listos también ¿no?

\- No, pero como me tuvieron artificialmente, no dudo que mis verdaderos antecesores si lo fueran.

\- ¿Te tuvieron artificialmente?- preguntó aún sorprendido.

\- Si, lo se, es raro...

\- Para nada, lo considero algo genial- sonrió el castaño.

Desde donde estaban, Luke y Kathleen los miraban anonadados.


End file.
